Valentines week
by SkyEternal
Summary: Hetalia High is an international school. Each year, they hold an event containing a match making game. One week, is the limit. Let's see how many couples we can make within one week! Event, START! Many pairings involved, mainly UsUk.
1. Start!

Hi readers! This is my very first Hetalia fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy.

Pairings: Mainly UsUk, suggestions from the readers.

Match making involved. Human names used

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. (Unfortunately)

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

So, here we are again. It's the Valentines week in Hetalia High school. What do you mean, you don't know what the Valentines week is? You sure are as ignorant as that American ass-hat. W-What! Don't get me wrong! I-It's not like I care about him or anything! Anyway, back at the main reason of the existence of this fanfiction. The Valentines week is a special event held every year at Hetalia High. Its main objective is to make the most couples possible within one week. It's pretty pointless if you ask me…

**Day 1**

Bloody alarm clock…it's morning already. I woke up and got out of my bed like I would have done any day. Except that today, the blasted noisy machine was 30 minutes late. The first day of the Valentines week was going to start and I was slowed down by some stupid machinery. How pathetic…But since I'm an invincible gentleman, this kind of small matter couldn't ruin my day.

I rushed out of my apartment and headed straight to school. Usually, I'd stop by the Tea Shop nearby to buy my breakfast but today was an exception. Everything was alright until a strangely familiar blonde appeared in my sight.

"Morning Art! What's up!" he shouted energetically.

"Good morning Alfred. Firstly, never call me that again unless you plan to die a bloody death. Secondly, use proper English to greet me" I scoffed at him

"Aw c'mon Artie, that's not nice" he pouted. "Anyway, why are you late today? Aren't you usually ahead of time?"

"Have you ever heard about this thing called 'the alarm clock'? Well it's thanks to that bloody device that I am late today" I explained annoyed.

"Haha! What a coincidence! Me too!" he said uneasily.

"Yeah right, you moron. It wasn't the alarm clock that was late, you simply overslept" said someone behind us.

"Matt! I didn't oversleep! I was simply enjoying the comfort of my bed" he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Can you believe it Arthur, it took him three splashes of freezing water to wake up." Matthew said teasingly.

"Matthew!" Alfred yelled in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe you folks are blood related." I said mockingly.

"Me neither" Matthew agreed.

"Artie! Not you too!" he protested.

"What did I say about these nicknames of yours?" I asked him irritatingly.

"But it's cute! I like it!" he defended sheepishly.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ah! Stop your love quarrel for a bit! We are almost at school!" Matthew shouted furiously.

"We are not having a love quarrel!" we said in unison.

After some more bickering with Alfred, we finally arrived in front of our school's gates. Hetalia High was a fancy international school. The school itself was a tall and large building surrounded by a field of plum trees. The view was magnificent at this moment of the year.

The bell rang as we stepped in the classroom, that was a close call. The three of us were in the same class along with Kiku, my best friend. He was a short Japanese male that didn't talk much. Quite the opposite of Alfred I must say. W-Why did I think of him! Must be the hamburgers he fed me that day. If he asks me to eat at McDonald with him again, I swear I'll shove every bloody hamburger down to his bloody arse.

The first period was so boring that counting the letters of the alphabet was more interesting. W-Well I didn't actually do it! The second period was about the same but instead of a old man, the teacher was a hot- I mean the teacher was a nice young lady. Shortly after that, the bell rang. It was now lunch time. Alfred and Matthew joined me as we discussed about Valentines week.

"So who do you think will go out this week?" Matthew asked us.

"I don't really care about it" I said boringly.

"I don't know. Maybe the small Italian and that Greek guy?" Alfred said seriously.

"Are you kidding me? Even the pope in Vatican knows better that Feliciano is into the German guy!" Matthew protested.

"How about the French frog and Kiku?" I said while thinking.

"Idiots! Both of you!" Matthew yelled hopelessly.

Alfred and I just stared at each other cluelessly while Matthew burst into laughter.

"I bet 100$ that by the end of the week you two will be dating" he added while laughing.

"Me and that glutton? No way in hell! Not even on a blue moon!" I retorted.

When I said that, Alfred looked somewhat depressed. But, that must have been my imagination.

When lunch time was over, we went back to class. Alfred had a gloomy expression which was very unlikely. Was it what I said? Impossible, he must be thinking about hamburgers! Yeah, that's right, the discount at McDonald was ending this week. That must be it! Why the hell do _I _know that? Let's add that to the seven mysteries of the world.

The afternoon classes were more or less as entertaining as the morning ones. Five minutes felt like hours...After some more boring lessons, classes were finally over. The class President walked to the front, ready to do make an announcement.

"Valentines time!" he screamed. He was an Estonian boy wearing a pair of glasses. Most of the time, he held his laptop in his hands. When his laptop wasn't present, he played with these weird creatures which he called 'Mochis', whatever that meant.

"For those who are new to this event, I shall explain the rules. First, you must right down your name on a piece of paper. Then, put the paper in this box so I can take one out. The chosen person will be the 'Target'. After choosing the Target, you will text me the person whom you think will go best with the Target. This person will be the 'Date'. One Target and one Date will be chosen everyday at this time. The chosen ones shall go out for a week and we shall se if things work out. " he explained "My number is written on the chalkboard. That's it for the rules. Now, everyone, START!"

The moment he gave the signal, everybody started scribbling down their names and eventually, putting the scraps in the little box. I wasn't really excited about this until he announced the identity of the first Target.

"Today's target is none other then…_Arthur Kirkland_!" he exclaimed.

What? What just happened? Arthur Kirkland…Isn't that _my_ name? Me? The Target? _Me_? Of all the bloody people in our class, _me_? I just can't believe this, no, this mustn't be real… My ears must have gone bad because of the hamburgers…

"Excuse me Eduard, I'm afraid I haven't heard properly. Could you please repeat?" I asked dazedly.

"Today's Target is _you_ Arthur" he repeated casually.

Tell my mum and dad that I loved them. I am going to die…God, have you forsaken me? First the alarm clock, now _this_. I want to die…

"Isn't that great Arthur-san, you are today's Target." said Kiku enviously. "I wonder who will be your Date."

"I don't care anymore, Kiku, you don't happen to have alcohol on you? Let me forget everything…" I whispered desperately.

"Now then, everyone, ready your cell phones and type the most suited Date for our Target." Eduard said with a smile. I wanted to rip that smile of his face. Why does my luck run out at the most crucial moments? Life, you mock my pain.

Eduard's ring tone went on a rampage. After several minutes, it finally calmed down. That was it, the moment everyone's been waiting for, the moment I jump out of the window and die.

"…the Date has been chosen. Most of the votes are for…" he said.

I don't know anything, it has nothing to do with me, I don't know anything, it's all the hamburgers' fault, it has nothing to do with me…

"..._Honda Kiku_! The Date is Kiku!" he declared as the crowd went 'I knew it!' and 'Yay!'. Of course, it wasn't pleasant for me. I just stared at the class President with my head gone blank. At this moment, Kiku came to my desk. 'What? You want to add salt to the wound?' I thought. Forget the salt, just bring me a god damned gun and let's end it.

"Let's have a pleasant week" he said shyly. I swear if he wasn't my best friend, his face would have already met the floor.

"...yeah..."I replied emotionlessly. It's not like I don't like Kiku, but dating him was so..._ wrong_. The image was just not right. I stared around to find a not-so-happy American and a smirking Canadian. They weren't planning to help at all. I hope I survive this week...

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too OOC… well whatever, I hope you enjoyed! ^^

Next chapter, Alfred's POV on Day 1.

Don't forget to review, it means a lot to me. ^^

-SkyEyernal-


	2. Start the tale

2 reviews on the day of publication! And this is also my very first fanfiction! Thank you very much for these, they motivate me to update faster! ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

_"The Hero has arrived!"_ _I exclaimed loudly. "You shall not harm the city any more, Scone Monster! I, Alfred, hero of the hamburgers will stop you!"_

_" Trespassers shall not escape, must kill...must destroy..." said the burnt down witchcraft. " I shall now summon the most dangerous creature existing on Earth to slaughter you!" _

_"Inferni jumentum voco nomen tuum._

_Egressus! Russiakeptor!" he called._

_Just then, a giant carrying an iron pipe appeared before my eyes. His eyes expressed blood lust and his face showed no mercy. He was truly a terrifying demon. But an amazing hero like me can not be stopped by such a second-rate monster._

_"Hamburger Buster!" I screamed. As I cried, thousands of hamburgers struck the humongous devil. In a short amount of time, the demon was submerged by beams of hamburgers. _

_"Hahaha! Such a weak demon can not stop me! You have lost Scone Monster!" I shouted. As I screamed, I clenched my fist and landed it on the Scone's face. "Justice has arrived! The villains are surrendered!" I declared victoriously! But then, a huge wave of frozen water hit me as I lost conciousness..._

**Day 1**

*splash* *splash* *splash*

"Woah! What the hell Mattie!" I yelled as I woke up.

"Well you just wouldn't wake up! That was my last option." he sneered.

"I was having such a nice dream! You were just enjoying this weren't you?" I exclaimed.

"Think whatever you want, get ready, we're leaving." He said.

Damn, what a way to wake up. I dressed up hurriedly and caught up to Mattie who was already out of the house. What a beautiful day! It was sunny and all, perfect time to eat a hamburger.

"No, we're not going to McDonald" said Matt as he read my mind.

"How did you know?" I asked surprisingly.

"I'm not your brother for no reason, Al" he replied.

"But I'm hungry" I pouted.

"Quit acting like a 12 year old sissy girl and hurry up! We are going to be late!" he mocked.

He is so mean with me… Where did he learn to talk like that? As I ran, I detected a small blonde with big eyebrows heading my direction. The day was starting to get interesting…

"Morning Art! What's up!" I shouted merrily.

As expected, his reply came as a small lecture. He's always so serious and sophisticated. He needs to loosen up a bit, geez. Well that's one thing I like about him. I'm not in love with him okay! I like him as a friend!

We had a small conversation as we rushed to school. We were almost late as we entered the classroom. Man, it's gonna be a boring day…

I hate school lessons. They were not fit for a hero like me. These kind of crappy lessons wouldn't help me to save the world. I needed to go to a hero school for heroes! The teacher should be Superman! Yeah, that was the type of school I needed to attend, not some low-class shitty academy. But then again, life was not as cool as we expect it to be...

The bell rang and a blissful expression appeared on my face. I rushed out of the classroom at a speed that would have put Flash at shame. Lunch time finally arrived! Man, I was hungry. I checked in my bag, no lunch in sight. I'm going to die! The Apocalypse has arrived upon us! What do I do? My stomach won't fill itself... Oh! I know, Matt might have an extra for me!

"Mattie! Hey, I forgot to bring my lunch!" I told him with my killer puppy dog eyes.

"Al, you know that's not going to work on me." he said ignoring my super cute face. And yet he was right, it has no effect on him. How does he do that? "But since I know you are such a forgetful person, I brought an extra." he added as he handed me his sandwich.

"Matt! I love you!" I screamed as I took the sandwich from his hands. Matt could be an ass some times, but he could also be such a hero. But of course, I'm the main hero, he's only my side-kick. Artie was ahead in the hallway,so I decided to join him and Mattie followed.

"So who do you think will go out this week?" Matthew asked us.

"I don't really care about it" Artie said boringly. He really isn't interested in love, is he?

"I don't know. Maybe the small Italian and that Greek guy?" I said.

"Are you kidding me? Even the pope in Vatican knows better that Feliciano is into the German guy!" Matt protested. Well how am I supposed to know? They both like cats, and they both have easy-going personalities.

"How about the French frog and Kiku?" Artie said. Hey! I thought you weren't interested!

"Idiots! Both of you!" Matthew yelled hopelessly.

I just stared at Artie as he looked at me with the same expression. Matthew burst into laughter which was not so common if you ask me.

"I bet 100$ that by the end of the week you two will be dating" he added while laughing. 100$! How many hamburgers can I buy with so much money? Wait, what did he bet? Me and Artie, going out? That was-

"Me and that glutton? No way in hell! Not even on a blue moon!" Artie replied angrily.

For some reasons, I felt uneasy when he said that. I guess I was just hungry, but my heart told me it was a lie.

Afternoon classes were starting. The teacher was talking about some nonsense while I was too busy thinking about the reason I was sitting in his class. Why do I even go to school anyway? It's not like they teach us the history of hamburger-making.

"Alfred!" the teacher named. "What is the square root of 34095?"

Without really thinking, I blurted "May 15, 1940 in San Bernardino, California" Shit! That's not what he asked right?

"Alfred, that is the date of the foundation of McDonalds." he said helplessly. "Were you listening?"

"No sir…" responded shamefully.

"Please pay attention" he scorned. Well, it's not my problem if you make me this bored. Even my mom's scolding is ten times more interesting!

My eyelids are sore…ugh…I'm sleepy…I shouldn't have played Call of Duty for so long yesterday…must…sleep…zzzzz…zzzzzz…..

"Al! Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" yelled someone.

"…mmmh…five more minutes mom…" I answered sleepily. I slowly opened my eyes to find a scowling Canadian in front of me.

"Mom my ass! Wake up you sleepyhead! We're still at school!" screamed Matthew.

"Sorry, geez…" I said. "Has class finished yet?"

"Yeah, you're just in time for Valentines time" he replied. Yay! It's has finally arrived!

"Today's Target is…_Arthur Kirkland_!" declared Eduard. What? Artie? _My_ Artie?

I did not just think that. No, impossible. He's just my friend, nothing more! I know, I'm just scared that nobody will want him! Yeah, that's right, it's the hero's job to save the damsel-in-distress. Without giving a quick thought, I typed my own name and sent the message.

Very soon after, Eduard announced the Date :" Today's Date is…" Somehow, I was overwhelmed with confidence. I was sure it was me. "…_Honda Kiku_!" The news hit me like a canon bomb. It's as if my soul crumbled into pieces. What did he just say? Honda Kiku? Kiku? Arthur and Kiku? _Arthur _and _Kiku_? I looked at Matt for assurance, but he just sneered at me. This was definitely _not _happening! Why do I care so much anyway? Yeah, I don't care at all! Artie can date whoever he wants for all I care! It's not like it matters to me! But then again, I knew deep inside me, things were not so simple…

* * *

A/N: Finished Day 1! Day 2 will have many POVs, but mainly Arthur and Alfred.

_Inferni jumentum voco nomen tuum. __Egressus! Russiakeptor (latin) _: Beast of hell, I call your name. Come forth! Russiakeptor

Just a simple question, what do you guys want, Franada or PruCan? I'm for PruCan, but it also depends on your opinions.

My next update might be delayed. I'm moving to my new house so Internet will be down for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience!

For those who have Twitter, you can follow me to know in advance about my updates.

Twitter user: wei_BLing**  
**

Reviews are always welcomed! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	3. Change of fate

A/N: Hey there everybody! Once again, I thank you all for the reviews! ^^ Internet got back faster than I expected so I could publish this story! ^^

PruCan has won! (Yay!) and I'll add some SuFin to the story. (I was planning to do that anyway)

I forgot to mention it, all characters live separately from their parents. The school is located in America and since the parents live in their home countries, it's a bit inconvenient. Alfred and Matthew's parents live in a different State. So it's the same for everyone.

My new house is so messy... It'll take so much time to clean up ._.

Enough bullshit! Sit back and enjoy :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do no own Hetalia and never will.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

School was over and I went home with Matt. My thoughts were all blurry and unfocused.

"Are you alright?" Mattie asked me worriedly. I just stared at him in silence and looked back at the road. My head contained only one sentence: _Arthur_ is dating Kiku. Arthur is dating _Kiku_. Arthur is _dating_ Kiku! "_ARTHUR IS FUCKING DATING KIKU!_ " I thought out loud by accident. Crap! I forgot that Mattie was here with me. I glanced at his general direction to see how he'd react. He was standing there, staring at me as if he'd seen a pink bear spewing rainbows while dancing on an Mexican unicorn. This expression meant nothing good for me. Alfred, you are definitely the smartest man on Earth... What the hell am I doing!

"Um...yeah, Arthur is dating Kiku? Is there something wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"Well...I just thought that it's kinda weird...I mean, I can't really imagine Artie dating that little Japanese dude. It's just..._wrong_." I said.

"I think they go quite well together. They both love tea and share many interests" he added . "I'm sure Arthur will be very happy with him."

Mattie, _hello_? This is where you're suppose to agree with me, not to rub it in! Then again, why do I care so much? I don't know anymore! My head is hurting so badly. Once I get home, I'll take a nice and hot bath to clear things up. Oh yeah! I'll also watch a movie tonight to make things better.

* * *

**Matthew POV**

After school ended, Al has been acting weird. He wasn't his usual energetic self, instead, he seemed lost in thoughts. Can you believe it! _My brother_, lost in thought! The two things went together as well as oil and water. Not. Compatible. It was weird, really weird, so weird that it was getting creepy. Could it be because of what happened during Valentines time today? I knew that he likes Arthur that way no matter how much he denies it. It was just too obvious. It's his own fault for not hiding the love pheromones properly. But even if that was the case, having a silent Alfred besides you was way too strange. Suddenly, he stopped his steps and shouted:"ARTHUR IS FUCKING DATING KIKU! ". My heart almost jumped out of my chest in surprise. I gave him a look and found a shit-you-weren't-suppose-to-hear-that expression on his face. Then I asked him some questions to see wether he was still sane or not. This was seriously getting creepy. I decided to ask someone for advice. I took out my cell phone and texted to my favorite text buddy, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was a bit of a jerk but also understanding and kind of fun to text with.

**From: Maples_Matt**  
Hey Gil! Al's being weird, hes not speaking at all!  
Received at 4:14 pm, Monday, Feb 12

**From: Gilbert_Awesomeness**  
Mattie boy, wassup? So that stupid bruder of yours is being weird... Wasnt he weird to start with? Totally unawesome. Kesesesesese~  
Received at 4:17, Monday, Feb 12

**From: Maples_Matt**  
Thats not it Gil, hes weirder than usual. Weirdness level: creepy weird. ^^;  
Received at 4:18pm, Monday, Feb 12

**From: Gil_Awesomeness**  
Oh I see. Lol then let him be, he'll be fine on his own. He must have hit puberty. ㅍㄱㅍ Btw im awesome!  
Received at 4: 19, Monday, Feb 12

Not much helping here... *sigh* I guess I'll just leave him alone for now...

* * *

**Day 2**

**Arthur's POV**

Another morning, another day. Nothing changing, or so I would have hoped. As I packed my things for school, I received a message. I lazily pulled out my cell phone and looked at the content.

**From: Otaku_Kiku**  
Arthur-san, I heard that you like to eat at the Tea Shop. ^^ I am there at this moment. If you would not mind to join me.  
Received at 6:49am, Tuesday, Feb 13

I almost forgot about him. I suppose yesterday's event weren't only a bad dream. If only it was this simple! Thanks to that bloody matchmaking game, I am now obligated to date my one and only best friend.

Life, come back to me after you're done PMSing...

**From: Arthur_Shakespeare**  
Thank you for the invitation, I will be there in a while.  
Received at 6:52, Tuesday, Feb 13

As I finished typing, I headed out to the Tea Shop. On my path, I felt a familiar aura following me. Yes, I can sense auras. I was born with this kind of special gift, pretty amazing I'd say. I turned around to only find an empty street. Maybe my life wasn't done trolling me yet...

Several minutes later,I arrived in front of the Tea Shop's main door. I pushed the door open and looked around to find my friend, or should I say, my boyfriend. He waved at me and I followed his hand to the table. I sat down cozily as we started a friendly conversation concerning tea.

"Arthur-san, are you feeling alright?" Kiku questioned concernedly. "You look a bit pale."

"It's nothing Kiku, I'm just a little tired after yesterday's event." I responded. Kiku is always so worried about me, he should now by now that I'm perfectly fine on my own. It's not like I'm lonely or anything.

"Yesterday's announcement was indeed a great shock although I do not force you to date me. " he said sympathetically.

"It's alright, I do not mind much. It's only for a week after all" I replied.

"I'm glad you think this way. I am actually looking foward to this." he told me with a smile. "Arthur-san, what is your favorite type of tea?"

"Oh, any type is fine. As long as it doesn't taste like coffee." I answered. "I also like tea with biscuits"

"I think the same" he agreed.

Well that was surprising. Usually people say I have horrible sense of taste. Maybe dating Kiku wouldn't be as bad as I thought...

"It's getting late, we should probably leave." I suggested. Kiku answered me with a small nod. "Let's get going then."

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

This morning, I managed to wake up before Matt. Actually, I didn't need to wake up at all since I didn't sleep a wink last night.

Mental note to self: Never. Ever watch a horror movie on a school day again.

"Good morning Al" groaned Matt sleepily. "You are early today, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm fine! I-I mean I wouldn't be scared of a monster hiding under my bed or anything!" I assured confidently. He just stared at me blankly, and walked off. Further in the hallway, he whispered : "Scaredy-cat."

"Dude! I can hear you, you know!" I protested rashly. "And by the way, I'm not a scaredy-cat!"

"Fine, if you insist. Just don't come crawling into my bed tonight." warned Mattie.

Pfff...I can take care of myself just fine! Mattie is such a busy-body.

I took a quick shower and slipped a piece of toast in my mouth. All set, to school we go! We kept on walking towards school until I spotted Artie going to the town's square. My feet turned 180 degrees by itself and started moving towards his direction. It's as if an evil spirit possessed me at the glimpse of that moment. I'm not lying, I swear! All of a sudden, he jerked his head backwards and glanced where I stood. Luckily, my hero reflexes were sharp enough to avoid any upcoming misunderstandings. That's right, I hid behind a tree and he didn't find me. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm the only one needing glasses...except for Matt that is. From behind the tree, I spied on him silently. My plan didn't last long, it was busted by a confused little brother standing by my side.

"Al, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm spying on Artie! Isn't that-" I did _not_ say that, did I? I was spying...on _Arthur_! Have my brains been replaced by bashed scones? It was absurd! There was definitely something wrong with me... I gave a final look inside the shop and discovered something rather unpleasant... I saw Artie talking with Kiku, more ever, he was enjoying it. Many messed up feelings got to my heart but I decided to ignore them and turned back to Mattie.

"Never mind what I just said! Let's go to school, Matt!" I ordered. Matt should never know about this! I would die of embarrassment if he does! I dashed back to the main street and shouted: "Last one to school is a chicken!" Then, I sprinted to school as fast as I could.

* * *

(Narrator)

The school bell rang loudly as the last remaining students stepped into their respective classrooms. A new day was starting, and new lessons were taught. But we should skip the boring part since there's nothing much going on. Let's assume that classes are over and let's get to the main point.

_Afternoon_

3:58...3:59...4:00!

"Valentines time" roared the all students in the classroom. Everyone was very excited today. The cause of the excitement? It will be revealed shortly after the break!

* * *

**Tuesday , February 13, 3:45**

**Eduard's POV**

At the end of the hall, there was a small office where the daughter of the chairman resided. I needed the chairman's cooperation in order to proceed to the plan I had in mind. Since I was good friend with his daughter, I decided to ask her about it. I stepped in the room and found a glasses-wearing little girl. She had clear blue eyes and her hair was tied into a braid. Truly the chairman's daughter.

"Louise, today is the big day" I told her. The second challenge of Valentines time starts today.

Oh, that's right, I think I forgot to mention it in the previous chapters. Blame the author for this. So as I said, Valentines week is a special week at Hetalia High. Everyday of this week, we choose Targets and Dates and match them together. What I forgot to mention is the fact that everyday holds a different kind of matchmaking game. Each day has a special theme which I choose since I'm the President. We go along with the theme and create a game. Day one's theme was 'popularity' if you were curious to know.

Back to the story... I handed Louise the papers very carefully. She passed a quick view on the contract and agreed with my terms.

"I understand." she answered."You are aware of the consequences if you mess this up, right?"

"More then just awarded." I responded with a grin. Things are going to get very interesting soon...

* * *

A/N: Hahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! :D I am evil and I know it~

Louise is Monaco. The reason why I made her the chairman's daughter is simple. Monaco is known to be a rich country and I needed someone with lots of money. Sorry for the confusion! ^^;

Next challenge will involve some action (violence?)

Stay tuned!

Reviews are golden! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	4. Start the brawl

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. ^^;; I've been extra busy the past days and will be busy for the days to come. I hope I'll be able to update on time.

This chapter contains many different POVs, I hope it's not too confusing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO OWN HETALIA**

* * *

**Day 2, 4:****01**

Eyes of every directions were focused on the classroom's door. The students were all anticipating some major announcement. Many minutes later, the Estonian Presidant boy entered the class and caught the attention of all.

"Today is the second day of Valentines week. I am fully awared of the excitement of you all. You shall not be disappointed." he informed. "Behold, the second challenge, START!" Shoutings and cheerings echoed through the walls. "Today's theme is...Love and war! The rules are simple, each of you will carry an armband. The goal of the game is to steal your opponents armband without losing your own. When you lose your armband, you are disqualified. The time limit is 30 minutes. The three remaining players will have the right to date the Target of their choices. Avoid any unnecessary gestures of violence. Weapons are not autorized. The challenge will take place in the gymnasium on the first floor at 4:15. You all have 15 minutes to prepare. Those who do not wish to participate shall forfeit before the challenge begins. I will be waiting at the Gym."

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Today's challenge will be epic! I have to prepare myself to kick some asses. When I win, I'll take Artie away from the Japanese creeper. D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's just that I have no one else in mind! Nothing more!

* * *

**Ivan's POV**

Hm...very interesting~ I cannot wait to break some bones. When I beat everyone to death, I will ask Yao to become one with me. Don't you agree, da? Where did I put my iron pipe already...

* * *

**Ludwig's POV**

This is so stupid...I just hope that this pointless brawl won't cause to much damage to the gymnasium... Well, I don't plan to lose either, I am German after all.

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

Kesesesese~ The awesome Gilbert will now show you a form of awesomeness you've never seen before! Time to claim some vital regions!

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

Mi tomate de amor, Boss will show you how strong he is. It's sad that weapons are forbidden though... I could have brought my war axe that abuelo gave me last Christmas. Wait for me Lovi~

* * *

**Vash's POV**

These idiots! Can't they use their time to do something more productive? If someone dares to lay their hands on my little sister, I swear I'll kill them until they're dead! I wish I could bring my rifle. It'll be easier to rid myself of these faggots.

* * *

**Berwarld's POV**

...m'kay. I'll make T'no m' T'rget.

* * *

**Mathias' POV**

Hahaha! Let the fun begin! I can't wait to fight against Bewarld. My grudge for him will finally be unleashed! Feel the power of the Danish!

* * *

**Francis' POV**

L'amour c'est merveilleux~ Don't you agree. Such a waste of strength... L'amour should not involve bloodshed or violence... But if they want a fight, Francis is ready! Honhonhonhonhon...I think I'll take the Canadian cutie as a reward.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

What a meaningless battle... We should stop this rubbish and sip some tea instead. But I can use this opportunity to cancel the oath of love with Kiku. If I win, I'll ask Eduard to switch my partner. Oh indeed, I am such a smart gentleman.

* * *

**Elizaveta's POV**

I so want to kick Gilbert's sorry ass. I've been waiting for a chance like this, must not waste it.

* * *

**Kiku's POV**

Should I participate? I do not wish to cause harm, but this is very tempting... Maybe I should give it a try.

* * *

**Yao's POV**

Aiya! What a bunch of ignorant fools, aru! But I will not shame myself by forfeiting, so bring it on, aru!

* * *

Time has arrived. The participants all had their own reasons to reach for the top three. They gathered in the gymnasium at the destined time. Something incredible was bound to happen.

"So let me sum this, we have 13 participants for this battle." the Estonian boy stated. "Alfred, Antonio, Arthur, Berwald, Elizaveta, Francis, Gilbert, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, Mathias, Vash and Yao. The armbands are in the bin besides the door, please go get them." as he ordered, the players were now headed towards the door's direction. "I assume that the rest of you don't plan on joining in." he added.

"That's right you bastard, now can we leave?" a quite irritated Italian asked.

"I'm afraid not. The players need to choose their Targets after the match. Who knows, it might be you." the glasses-bearing mastermind answered.

"Ve~ Can I make pasta? I'm sure everyone's hungry, right?" the Italian's little brother suggested.

"Shut up stupid fratello! Stop pasta-ing around and sit down, will you?" the other Italian, Lovino, objected.

"Lovi~ cheer for Boss, okay?" a very happy Spaniard exclaimed.

"S-Shut up bastardo! I won't cheer for you even if I die!" Lovino roared. At his words, the Spaniard left with a very sad rhythm. "F-Fine, I might cheer for you! Stop looking so sad, dammit!" he retorted.

"Really? Mil gracias, mi amor! I promise I won't disappoint you!" Antonio assured playfully. Lovino's face rose into different shades of red. "Your face is as red as a tomato, how lindo! Mi querido tomatito."

"W-Who are you calling your tomatito you asshole!" the Italian yelled even louder. "Fuck off before I turn your face into tomato sauce!"

"Te amo también!" Antonio replied chirpily as he ran of to the battlefield.

The 13 contestants were now eager to fight. Every single one of them were ready to strike at any moment.

"Everyone, ready... set... GO!" announced the President. The battle of love finally begins. It's going to be a tough match I must say. Especially when there is a rampaging Russian in the middle of the chaos. Who knows what might be the outcome of this brawl...

And so the battle started. Very soon, the challengers were separated into small groups, which led small fights of their own. In the middle of the lawless war zone, an alliance was created. It consisted of three members: Antonio, Francis and Gilbert. In one corner of the gym, Berwald and Mathias were having a showdown. On the other side, a tall Russian and a overexcited American were trying to rip out each other's guts. A lone female was attacking the alliance of three accompanied by a short British. The two Asian boys were attempting sneak attacks on the German and the Swiss who were trying the same technique. Briefly said, the gymnasium became a motherf*cking warfare.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Damn...this overgrown Russian is a tough one. Ivan, was it? He can actually rival my superhuman strength! He sure is something! Wait, what is that thing behind him? It's long and made of metal...Jesus, it's an iron pipe! Shit, I thought weapons were not allowed!

"Hey Ivan! Weapons are forbidden! You're breaking the rules!" I yelled at him. "Oh really? What rules are you speaking of? Kolkolkol~" he replied with a blood thirsty smile. Fuck, I'm in danger... He swung the short-ranged weapon at me with an inhuman speed. Normal fighters would have been KO'd in an instant. But since I'm built tougher, I struggled and blocked his attack. He pulled back and prepared for a second strike which I managed to dodged swiftly. It was so not fair! I want a weapon as well! While avoiding his shots, I peeked at a corner of the gym and found a batch of baseball bats. Hope was right there. I rushed over and got my hands on two of these treasures just in time to prevent another blow from my enemy. Haha! The party's just starting! I tried to smash Ivan's head open but his iron pipe got in the way. For minutes it was endless sparring on our side. The sounds of our clashes resonated through the gym. It seems that Eddie realized our mischief since he came running at full speed towards our direction. "Both of you are disqualified due to rules-breaking!" he panted. Aw, piss off will ya. Can't you see we're having an manly fight over here? I was so enjoying this that I forgot the main purpose of this game. Too bad, better luck next time. But the warning of the Prez didn't stop Ivan on aiming his life threatening pipe on me. "Can you not see that we are having a friendly reunion here? Fuck off, you little motherfucker." Ivan commanded. The Prez was so scared that he froze in shock and slowly escaped. Oh well, peace for us! Now where did we left off...

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

Fighting is awesome! Antonio and Francis are definitely the most awesome partners-in-crime ever! Right now, a pissy blonde and a outraging Hungarian were attacking us. The awesome me was definitely not scared, but it was against my principles to hit a girl. I am an awesome gentleman! I decided to target Arthur instead, I'll leave the female to my teammates. And so, the awesome me clashed a fist against the Brit blonde. I'd give him credit for being so agile, I mean like he dodged my attack so easily. He also chose to move to an offensive position as he gave me a high-jump kick. Fortunately, I avoided it without a sweat. This little Brit sure was impressive. But whats more impressive are his eyebrows. They are so freaking huge! Twice the size of mine and Tonio's combined! I glanced over to the our audience to only find a very adorable Canadian cheering for me. He was such an eye-candy! I swear I'm taking him home one of these days.

"Focus on the battle you bloody git!" yelled the little man beneath me. The Brit tried an uppercut punch on me but utterly failed. His fault for not knowing how awesomely fast I am on my feet. I took this opportunity to seize his hand and armlock him.

"Not so fast."I said awesomely. "It's over for you. Be glad you were defeated by someone as awesome as me!" just when I almost pwned his British face, a body came across and took the blow for him.

"The hero has arrived!" he announced proudly. "You alright Art?"

"Bloody hell! What do you think you are doing? I could have been fine on my own!" he protested unhappily.

"Hey bastard, outta the way. This is our fight, there is no hero needed" I said coldly.

"Alfred~ It's not good to run away from a fight. Are you too afraid, da?" a not-so-joyous Russian said as the ran over. Scheiße! It's the Russian monster! What's he doing here?

"I'm not running away, I'm just helping a damsel-in-distress." the American replied.

"Bloody bastard! You are you calling damsel-in-distress shouted the reddening Brit. "I have no need for your help, idiot!"

"You hear him fancy-pants, now piss off" I added. And so, I kept doing what I planned to. I took the little Brit with one hand and lifted him in the air. With my free hand, I gave him a clean blow on the stomach and let him fall to the ground. He let out a small rant as I claimed the band in his left arm. One down, many more to go! I'm coming Mattie boy, wait a little longer!

It was still too soon to celebrate. Just after I cleaned Arthur's clock, Alfred came at me at full strength and sent me flying across the battlefield. What the hell is wrong with that bastard? My face is precious you know! "Arthur is mine!" he howled ragingly. "HANDS OFF!"

Well, let him be. I got more important things to attend right now. Ugh...That was a rough punch... No time to complain. Later, motherfucker!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for cutting in the middle of the action. ^^;; I really had to update. Next chapter will be preceded by more action.

I'm planning on making Day 3 a relaxing day since they wasted lots of energy on Day 2. Damn, this fanfiction is going to be a long one. I never planned this... Well whatever, just warn me if it gets boring.

Some translations:

Mi tomate de amor: My lovely tomato

abuelo: grandpa

L'amour c'est merveilleux: Love is wonderful

fratello: brother

bastardo: bastard

Mil gracias: thousand thanks

mi amor: my love

lindo: cute

Mi querido tomatito: my beloved little tomato

Te amo también: love you too

Scheiße: shit!

Reviews are treasured! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	5. Fight for love

A/N: Sorry for the tardiness of my updates. The following chapter will be slightly longer so that I can make it up to you guys. Like I said, I've been extra busy and my struggles are not over. Enjoy my pain~ Joking. Shrimp chips helped me making it through the week without dying. Must thank the Shrimp God for these goodies. ^^

Chapter 5, here we go!

* * *

**HETALIA AIN'T MINE!**

* * *

**Mathias' POV**

Berwald, tall and strong, indeed fit to be this irritating. There was something that made me hate the very core of his existence... Maybe it's because he can equalize my strength... We'll have to find out!

As soon as our eyes met, I lunged a kick towards his stomach which he managed to evade without a problem. Then he fought back but missed his shots as I moved to his back to blind-attack him. I succeeded to land a kick on his face and left an ugly red mark on it. My signature move, the stamping kick. So proud of it, man! Then, he got serious. He caught me off-guard and launched a flying side kick into my guts. I was projected several meters away from the impact. He came at me in an incredible speed and tried to snatch my armband off. Too bad for him. I was ready to take him head on anyway. It's been so long since someone made me fight this seriously...

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

That stupid Prussian dickhead! How dare he do this to my little Artie! Unforgivable! Next time we meet, I will beat his face until even his mom wouldn't be able to recognize him. First thing's first, was Artie gonna be alright? I moved him to a safe spot and watched over him. I'll admit it, his sleeping face was adorable. I-I simply found it cute, not because it was Artie, any sleeping face is adorable, okay! He looked so peaceful like this. Such a difference from the usual loud-mouthed bushy brows. He seemed so fragile and precious right now. Unconsciously, i pulled him closer and placed him in my arms. His hair was slightly touching the nape of my neck. A tingling sensation ran through my spine. Wait, what have I just done! Why did I put him in my arms? Do I have a brain infection or something? Have aliens switched my brain when I was sleeping? Why is my heartbeat raising? Am I gonna have a heartattack? Am I going to die? What's wrong with me? My heart felt really heavy for some reasons.

I tried to push him back but his arms were locked around me. Fuck this... Well, I can't complain much, this position was kinda comfortable.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

Fightning with a señorita was not my favorite pass-time. But dios mios she was strong! Her monstrous strength broke Francis' arm and a piece of the gym's floor. Francis was now out of the game. How sad! My best friend got beaten up by a girl, una linda flore I must say. Ah~ Strong girls are lovely and so mind-blowing! I wonder if Lovi's watching? I have to win this and make Lovi mine. I turned towards his direction and waved. He gave me a grimace and waved back. He looked like he was having a good time. Boss is happy~ Boss will make you good pasta with lots of tomatoes tonight! Oh and I should also invite Feli! And Francis! And Gilbert! We should have a big party! That would be so splendid!

Mierda! I forgot that my current situation was critical. That girl was still fighting with me and she was in a dominant position. At a speed that could rival a gazelle, she jumped on me and gave me several punches. Luckily, my body is a hard board to break. I threw her off and tried to nail her on the ground. But the Tomato God wasn't planning to help me today, instead, the Hungarian beast slammed me into the wall creating fissures and a big hole. I heard something in my body crack... Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and stole both of our armbands. That person was so fast that I couldn't even tell who it was. Black hair was the only small glimpse I caught of him. My vision became blurry and my consciousness was at stake. Before I knew it, my mind drifted to an endless blackness.

* * *

**Mathias' POV**

Damn that Swedish, he can keep up at my pace. He really is as scary as he looks! I gave him a nasty glare and it came right back at me. His eyes were so ferocious but his expression remained as calm as a Buddhist monk. Why are you looking so damn calm when your life is at stake? I got angry and gave him a barrage of hand strokes. Surprisingly, he caught my fist and swung me, face to the wall. Full impact... That really hurt... Am I missing a tooth? His hand found its way to my armband and took it away from me. My body hurt too much to fight back... I mean it's not everyday that you get thrown to a thick wall face first. Guess I lost this time, but this is only the start of our yet-to-become bloody history. I swear I'll get my revenge, I'll pay him back twice as much. I'm gonna rest a bit for now...

* * *

**Yao's POV**

These incompetent fools, they are so slow... With my incredible stealth and agility, I stole two armbands in one round, one belonging to that girl and the other from the Spanish. I wonder how's Kiku doing with the Swiss guy. Last time I saw them, he was doing fine. The German was now facing his brother one-on-one, they both seemed very confident. That is none of my business, I must claim more armbands in order to qualify into the top three. I do not have any Target in mind so I will simply bail out. But the task is going to be a road of hardship...

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Still holding him in my arms, I remembered something important. Mattie once said that when you feel all fuzzy and warm next to another person, there's a feeling called 'love' that's born. Your heart beats faster and your actions are hesitant. You feel the urge of touching him, being with him, feeling him, protecting him...

Love... _Love_... NO way in the freaking heavens! I don't like him! In any case, Artie's a guy, I'm also a guy and I am most definitely not gay. Not because of _him_... That was out of question.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was 4:35. Ten minutes left until the end. I wonder who will win...I stared at Artie's face for a minute and realized how incredibly cute he was. His features were smooth and gentle, his eyebrows had their own special charm as they added a bit of contrast to his face. What caught me the most was his mouth, his lips were so small and attractive...I felt an urge to bite them...

What the fuck am I thinking? No, Alfred, kissing is a big no. He's a guy, you're a guy and you are _not_ gay.

By surprise, Artie suddenly let out a small moan and rubbed his hair onto my body. Now he's done it... It's his own fault if I do something illegal...

Dammit, maybe I am gay after all, mustn't be that awful, right? After that sudden realization, I felt a huge loss of weight on my shoulders, I simply felt so...free! I couldn't deny it any longer. My heart finally approved my point.

I liked him, I liked the one and only Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**Ludwig's POV**

Bruder... So you decided to go against me... He was such a reckless big brother, but I can't ignore the fact that he is very powerful. I've heard from the teachers that he led a gang of delinquents in the South. Very bad example for the young kids. Such a hopeless moron...

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked as I gave him a sharp glare. He just stood there and laughed as if he heard the funniest existing joke.

"What are you talking about, Luddie? Of course I'm serious, it's all for Mattie boy's sake. He needs me." he replied confidently.

"I really don't want to do this, but since you want to get it done the hard way, I will show no mercy." I said severely. I fixed his body for a sign of any movement and readied myself to strike at any moment.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he screamed anticipatingly. The second after, he disappeared out of my sight. From behind me, a strong flying kick blew into my stomach. I spat some blood and tried to locate him. He was as strong as I feared... Then, from a large distance, he sprinted to my position and readied himself to give me a flying roundhouse kick. I dodged efficiently and counterattacked. He smirked, lowered his body and sent me a sweeping kick. I got unbalanced as he took this chance to make his next move. He secured his arms around my waist and threw me over. German supplex... How ironic. I got knocked out for a few seconds but managed to snap out of it as i stood up firmly. I clenched my fists and delivered a serie of punches. Only a few made their way to their target.

"Not bad Luddie, but you've already lost." he declared while holding onto my armband. When did he... No way... Don't tell me that he actually let himself getting hit in order to grab the opportunity to seize it! That's crazy! Then again, so is my bruder...

"Lucky me, your armband was so loose that it came flying onto my face when you hit me. My awesomeness blew it off! Kesesesese!" he said arrogantly.

Of course... How can I forget, my arrogant and stupid bruder couldn't have thought of something so meticulous in a matter of seconds. He was simply lucky this time.

"Just tellin' ya, your punches weren't as clean as they used to be. Didn't hurt much." he warned as he ran off. What? It didn't hurt much? But these were one of my strongest hits...

I guess I am still no match for that idiot bruder of mine...

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

It's so warm... It feels like a hug from mum. There's a nice scent, perfume perhaps. It's dark... Am I dead? I don't assume so. I must be asleep... A deep, deep slumber. Maybe I should wake up.

When I opened my eyes, a very familiar face stood out. He was wearing glasses that were now reduced to a poor state and his face showed a sign of relief when. But what was I doing in his arms? He pushed me off and I did the same. A slight blushed appeared on his goofy face. Alfred was blushing! Such a guy actually knew how to blush! How laughable, in some ways, it was quite cute. The face! N-Not Alfi- Alfred!

"Artie! Welcome back to the real world! I was worried about you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm back. How long have I been out?" I whispered breathlessly.

"About fifteen minutes, I think. How you're feeling?" he questioned with a concerning voice.

"Feeling terrible. As if an bloody elephant just slammed into my stomach. But I'll be fine. Just go back to your battle" I replied assuredly.

"My fight is over, both Ivan and I were disqualified." he informed. "We broke the rules... So lame, man! But that fight was so freaking epic!" His eyes were literally shining with excitement and I could even see wings sprouting out of his back. That was new...

"Bloody moron... B-But t-thanks for caring about me! N-Not that I really care!" I proclaimed embarrassingly. He let out a small chuckle and patted me on the head.

"Sometimes, you are too cute for your own good, Artie." he said shyly. Why is my face feeling so blasted hot? I can't me blushing now, can I?

"I-I not cute! I-I'm an invincible British gentleman- *cough* *cough*" Bloody hell, my throat is not feeling quite well. I don't think you usually spit blood when you cough. Must be because of that bloody punch some while ago...

"Artie! Hang in there! I'll carry you to the nurse office!" he proposed hastily. I didn't mind much, but was carrying me bridal-style really necessary? It is so shameful to be carried like a woman by another man.

"Put me down you bloody wanker!" I yelled. Alfred just grinned at me and held me tighter.

"Hahaha! The Hero has arrived!" he chirped happily as he ran off to the hallway. What happened to him when I was unconscious? He seemed so happy. Did he win a trip to McDonald land? I doubt that even exists. Bloody hell, something was up and I wasn't aware of it...

* * *

"Time is up!" screeched the President. He scanned through the gymnasium to calculate the current situation.

"Carry the injured to the nurse office. The rest of you can stay." he ordered. "From what I see, Yao, Gilbert and Berwald have the most armbands. Wait, there are two challengers missing. Where are Kiku and Vash?"

"Big brother and Kiku decided to forfeit and went out for some tea, I think." a very shy-looking blonde answered softly. She looked a lot like the Swiss, with a hint of delicacy, unlike her brother. Her eyes were so pure that they could rival the sky. She was a very charming demoiselle.

"I see... Well then, it is decided. The winners of this challenge are Yao, Gilbert and Berwald!" Eduard announced joyfully. Some faces lit up while others darkened. The opinions were very variable. "So winners, any Target in mind?"

"Mattie boy belongs to the awesome me whether he likes it or not!" claimed a very proud Prussian. But the Canadian did not seem to mind, instead, he gave him a cute grin and accepted honorably. With that, Gilbert went off stage, and squeezed the little Canadian in his arms. That was the start of a promising relationship.

The second one to talk was Yao. With an indifferent face, he scrutinized throughout the crowd but didn't find anyone of his taste.

"I do not wish to date anyone." he finalized shortly. But an unhappy Russian didn't share that point of view. Ivan walked l towards Yao and, with the kindest smile he could make, asked him to reconsider. Except that it sounded more like a death threat.

"Become one with me or I'll snap you in bits, da?" he asked mercilessly. Yao didn't fret, he wasn't scared of his menacing aura anymore since he was very familiar with it. Well, it couldn't be this horrible to date the Russian, could it? Besides, Yao didn't want a soon-to-be serial killer stalking him around.

"Fine, aru. But don't go beyond the limit." Yao replied coldly. Just as he finished his sentence, the Russian boy flung the Chinese onto his shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"Did you just hear what I said, aru? Put me down you Shinatty creeper!" Yao protested unhappily. The Russian ignored the scolding and disappeared from the gymnasium.

Last but not least, was Berwald. He observed the audience as if he searched for a prey. The intensity in his eyes made everyone fearful.

"Tino" he decided. The Finnish boy turned at him while the others were shocked and prayed for the little blonde's safety. Tino wasn't scared at all, contrarily to that, he looked quite thrilled. Without hesitation, he accepted merrily.

"The Targets are chosen, with this, it's the end of Day 2 of the Valentines week. Everyone is dismissed!" the President stated.

Two days down, three days to go. Many events will happen during this week, some will be cool, some will be less. Is everybody ready to combat through the week? Find out tomorrow an the days to come!

* * *

A/N: LOL, I suck at narrating. Next chapter will be based on Spamano and UsUk. Should I add some more fluff? *smirks*

Like I said in one of the previous chapter, day three will be a relaxing day, no violence (not sure, lol. I mean Russia's involved so...) and lots development for the new couples. Stay tuned!

Translations:

_señorita: lady_

_dios mios: my god/gosh_

_linda flore: beautiful flower/ gracious flower_

Reviews are wanted! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	6. One night stand

A/N: Sorry for not uploading for so long! ^^; I was very occupied with a music theory exam. Now that it is out of the way, I will upload faster then before. I will try to. ^^; Nothing is guaranteed...

So as promised, Spamano and UsUk chapter.

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

**I WANT TO OWN HETALIA, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, MY NAME ISN'T HIMARUYA...**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Fucking Antonio! He's still unconscious. He looks so lame and defenseless when he sleeps. If I wasn't so kind and sympathetic he would be all alone in that gym right now. Instead, he's on his way home thanks to me. That's right people, the manly Lovino is carrying the stupid Antonio on his back.

**From: Romato_mafia**  
Stupid fratello, im gonna go to Antonio's house for a while. Dont do anything stupid while I'm gone. DONT EVEN THINK OF INVITING THE GERMAN POTATO OVER. Unless you feel like having your pasta flushed down the toilet.  
Received at 5:02pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

**From: Pasta_Italian**  
Ve~ Lovi, Luddie is already here. Gil and Mattie too. Sorry Lovi~ please forgive me! Don't flush my pasta away!  
Received at 5:07pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

**From: Romato_mafia**  
I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL YOU FELICIANO! THAT'S IT! I DISOWN YOU AS MY BROTHER! DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU GET YOUR BRAIN REPLACED!  
Received at 5:09pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

**From: Pasta_Italian**  
Waaaaaaah~ don't be mad! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll do anything! So please forgive me!  
Received at 5:10pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

**From: Romato_mafia**  
Hmph. I'm still mad at you. But I forgive you, MAYBE. Btw, if i smell the stench of potatoes when I get home, I WILL disown you and WILL flush your pasta down to the sewers.  
Received at 5:13pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

**From: Pasta_Italian**  
Veeee~ Ti amo tanto! I promise that Luddie and Gil and Mattie will be gone when you get home!  
Received at 5:14pm, Tuesday, Feb 13

Why on Earth was my little fratello such a thick-headed moron? Especially since he likes the German macho. Are we really twin brothers? Maybe someone swapped my real brother in exchange of that poor excuse of a human.

Dammit, how far do I still have to go? His house should be around here somewhere... It IS on Costa Street, right? Wait, Antonio said that it was located on the East side... No way... I'm headed west... MOTHERFUCKING JESUS! I'm on the wrong side! Lovino, you are so fucking retarded... I better go back before the bastard wakes up, otherwise, he'll make fun of me again. But Lady Luck seemed to disagree, the fucking faggot on my back _had _to wake up _now_. Fuck the whole world for backfiring on me...

"...mhm...so warm..." the Spanish idiot mumbled. He started rubbing his nose in my hair, and with that, my brain power went off. I hated it when he did things like that! My head went blank and I felt like burning.

"S-Stupid jerk! If you're awake then walk on your own" I said awkwardly. I bet my face was red like a fucking tomato. Why was I using _his _slang now? My brainwaves are so fucking disappointing...

"Lovi? Is that really you? Am I dreaming? If so, make my dream last forever..." he replied dreamily. Damn him... Why was he making such an innocent face... It made my legs go weak and my heart race.

"Yes it's me. Do you know any other Lovis?" I replied peskily. "Bastard, get off my back and use your own damn feet to walk."

"I wish I could, but I can't feel my legs..." he said sorrily. "Bear with it for a while, okay? I'm truly sorry. Boss will reward you grandly afterwards. What do you think of a tomato salad topped with tomato sauce? Boss will do anything you desire. I promise."

"Fine, I'll carry you home." I decided thoughtfully. Tomatoes he said... It's a deal! I can't wait to eat tomatoes, especially since Antonio is the one making them. I might not like him, but I'll give him credit for being a good cook.

"Gracias, Lovi. I really appreciate it." he murmured smilingly. I swear if doesn't stop smiling like that, I will ditch him in the dump yard. I'm not even joking.

"Hum, Lovi? Why are we in the Western part of Costa Street?" he asked hesitantly.

"Go fucking die you bastard! It's your entire fault dammit!" I shouted embarrassingly. For a second he looked very confused, then, he let out a laugh as loud as his current body would allow it. I knew he would mock me if he found out!

"Hahahaha~ you're so cute, Lovi." he proclaimed shamelessly. Suddenly, his mouth met the nape of my neck and kissed it. W-What the fucking hell? W-What's the bastard doing? I could feel my face turn scarlet, I could literally feel it. My insides were being turned inside out as I let out a squeal. I-I mean a manly scream.

"W-Wha... What the fuck are you doing!" I squeaked blushingly. Somehow, my body didn't seem to dislike it, even worse, it wanted more. Fuck myself for being such a sappy fag.

"You know you like it." he teased. Fuck him! Why does he know me so well? I want revenge. Maybe I'll try plotting something when we get to his house. Oh yes, I'm such a genius...

We were now getting closer and closer to his place. One more street to go! The evening sight was pretty nice today. The sky looked so red because of the sun, almost like a tomato. Shit! That slang again! Antonio must have infected me with his sappiness! No good, I need to get rid of that.

"We're finally here bastard." I told him relievedly. How long did I carry him? My back was so fucking sore. Am I getting old already? But, I'm only 17! It must be Antonio's fault again!

I didn't get any reply. Only the buzzing of the nocturnal insects was heard. Damn him, why did he have to fall asleep _now_? His timing was so fucking off, as usual. I will sue him one day, I swear! I searched for his keys in his pocket and opened the front door. It was very dark and it wasn't the cleanest place on Earth. I closed the door behind me and got my way to his room. The light was dim and the path was unclear. The atmosphere felt like the one you would find in a horror movie. But since I was a brave and fearless man, I wasn't afraid. My body was repelling against my thoughts though. With trembling legs, I crept cautiously into his room and laid the sleeping beau-bastard on his bed. I was about to leave until he grabbed my wrist and tugged me into his arms.

"Don't leave yet, Lovi..." he muttered dozily. He tightened his grip as I tried to fight back. His embrace was so strong that I didn't feel like leaving. But my Italian pride was stronger so it didn't let me stay.

"L-Let me go you bastard!" I protested as I tried to escape. The tomato jerk was way tougher so my struggles didn't help much.

"Lovi...please don't leave me alone... I need you..." he murmured innocently. That did the trick. My sissy self was too weak against this line. Why is this asshole such a smooch-talker?

"F-Fine, just for today..." I mumbled back.

Damn, now what do I do? My little prick of a brother is going to start a little drama if he finds out that I'm not going home tonight. I have to warn him somehow... My cellphone was in my bag which was several meters away. The iron maiden sleeping besides me wouldn't let me go either. Fuck that, I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless while I'm gone.

Antonio's drowsiness soon affected me. My eyes felt heavy and my mind was unstable. Soon after, I drifted into a deep slumber.

**Nurse's office, 6:15pm**

**Arthur's POV**

Bloody hell… My body hurts all over… How long has it been since the bloody fight? One hour? Two hours? I don't know… I can't think straight… I feel like I had a hangover… Wait a minute, there's something fluffy in my bed… Hair… Blonde hair… _Blonde _hair! Alfred! What the hell! Did I pass out after I got here? It's currently 6:15 pm, which means it's been more than one hour! Why is the bloody asshat sleeping on top of me? My face flushed into the color of flames with this sudden realization. Words cannot express the utter embarrassment I'm feeling right now… His head was laying on my torso while his arms were dangling out off the bed. His eyes were closed and his face looked so calm. I could smell the scent of coconut coming from his hair. His body was so warm… It felt… quite nice… What the bloody hell am I thinking about! First thing's first, I need to wake him up before he sees the face I'm making now!

"Alfred! Hey Alfred! Wake up you bloody moron!" I yelped alertly. He didn't budge. I yelled again. No reaction.

…

Was he dead? Or simply deaf? I started to panic without really knowing what to do. He couldn't be dead could he? I mean he is the bloody _Alfred F. Jones_ and Alfred doesn't die because of some wimpy drama. I tried shaking him awake but it still failed to work. How the bloody hell was I suppose to wake him? Okay, I've got an idea. Since he's not awake, I'll try something on him. I've seen it in movies many times. Pet name, is that what I should call it? I always wanted to call him something cute before I die, I might as well try it now. Don't ask why, okay! I'm just curious and I've got no one else to try it on besides him. Anyway, he's unconscious so he won't hear me. Don't get your hopes up you brainless imbeciles!

"Um… wake up Alfie…" I chattered sheepishly. God this was embarrassing… At least he's not awa-

"Say that again!" he whooped astonishingly. Why… WHY THE IN THE BLEEDING HEAVENS DID HE HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW! You must really despise me God… Well guess what, FUCK YOU AND YOUR BLOODY ARSE FACE! I BLOODY HATE YOU AND YOUR MISERABLE PREDICTIONS! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? I HATE THESE KIND OF AWKWARD SITUATIONS! It's like throwing a naked man into a swarm of maggots…

"Wha-What! Never in your bloody life, you dimwit!" I shouted back at him. "A-Anyway, now that you're awake, we can go home" First thing to do in this kind of awkward situation, change the subject. Thank you Kiku for your godlike advice, I will treasure it forever.

"No." he replied dryly. Suddenly, he locked his arms around my body with the intention of never releasing me. Such a firm grip, he really was as manly as he seemed. "I won't let you go until you say it again" he pouted childishly. Why was he so bloody adorable at times like this? More ever, why was I so bloody powerless against it?

"N-Never! No is no! I will not say it again you git!" I opposed unwillingly. This blasted pet name, I will never let it out of my mouth again for as long as I live.

"Then we'll stay like this forever." he concluded. I wasn't sure which was more embarrassing, saying the name or being hugged by this bloody idiot.

"W-we can't do that! It's not possible for you!" I protested desperately. Please, just let me go… I don't want you to see my weak side…

"Nothing is impossible for a Hero! C'mon Artie… Just say it, only this once…" he begged with that killer stare of his.

"F-Fine! Al-Alfie!" I spouted bashfully. God, kill me now. Please, I'll give you 100$, just do it…

An emotion of sheer bliss appeared on Alfi-Alfred's face. He strengthened his grip and spun me around the room.

"Damn you, Artie! You are so cute! It makes me go crazy!" he declared delightfully.

"Right back at you, you ignorant fool..." I mumbled unconsciously.

"Hm? You said something Artie?" he questioned smilingly. Dear God, you have not forsaken me completely. Thank you for your understanding. My pride shall not be damaged any further today.

"Hey Artie, I'll carry you home tonight!" he threw out carelessly. What? Oh fuck… I take back what a just said… If you want to embarrass me any further, now will be the right time… I just hope that tomorrow nothing weird will happen otherwise I rather die right now.

* * *

A/N: So like I said, I will develop the characters relationships throughout this chapter and the ones to come. I hope it wasn't too OOC... I'm not really good at writing fluff... Sorry if it's disappointing... ^^;

Reviews= a very happy author ^^

-SkyEternal-


	7. Apology, not a chapter, unfortunately

**A/N: Sorry guys, I went to a trip and couldn't write... Sorry for not updating for so long... Don't kill me... ^^;;**


	8. Envy

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry. ^^;; I wish my hands typed faster. I didn't mean it, I promise! I deeply apologize for not updating for nearly one month.

m-_-"m sumimasen!

Damn this! The PQ won the election in Quebec! I'm so frustrated right now! Grrr... Sorry, most of you don't know what I'm talking about. ^^;;;

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. ^^

* * *

**IF I OWNED HETALIA, SPAMANO WOULD BE CANON.**

* * *

**Day 3**

Today, the sun never came. Instead, the morning welcomed several thunder clouds and chilly wind. The ground was slowly getting covered by droplets of rain which gradually got stronger. The third day was going to be a rainy one. The ambiance in Hetalia didn't seem to be affected by the bad weather. The students were as lively as usual and the daily routine remained unchanged. There was one exception , a certain American kid- I mean teen wasn't too cheerful today.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Man, this sucks... Artie has been avoiding me since morning. Was it something I said? Was he mad at me for what I did yesterday? Argh! Sometimes I wish I could know what was going on in his head.

Today, I went out early. I wanted to pick up Artie and go to school with him. But when he saw my face, he ran off somewhere and I couldn't track him down. Since I was already out, I headed to school. Yesterday sure was a weird day... When I got home Mattie wasn't anywhere in sight, so I thought he was taking a stroll in the park nearby. That guy disappears really easily, I mean he lacks of presence. Sometimes he's kinda invisible. Late at night, he still didn't come back. Instead, I received a text message saying that he'll be staying at the Prussian asshole's place for the night. Like hell I could trust that! I wanted to bring him back by force but I was too exhausted after such a violent day with Ivan. So, I ditched my brother and slept. I hope he's all right... Who cares, it's his own fault anyway. I entered the school gates and sprinted through the hallways like a mad gazelle. Note to self, coffee is bad for my head. I got to my locker and heard some noise several rows away. Out of curiosity, I took a peek to see who it was.

"Good morning Berwald!" a small blonde greeted.

"Hey." the taller guy responded. Then, from behind his back, he pulled out a bouquet of red tulips. "...'he lady from t'e flower sh'p sa'd that red t'lips me'n 'undying love'" he continued while avoiding eye contact. The shorty looked surprised at first but his expression slowly changed into sheer joy.

"That's... too sweet...Thanks..." he gasped with a genuine smile. "I love you too."

Th-they really are a couple, aren't they? Haha... I should probably go to class.

The classroom was located on the first floor of the second building. It was quite far away from the lockers so I had to hurry. I wondered if Artie was there yet. I hope he didn't stay too long under that heavy downpour. Will he be happy if I sent him flowers? Fuck, when did I become so damn gay? Speak of the devil, here he comes. I was about to wave at him until the Otaku god got in the way. He was such a stupid party pooper! I swear, in some way or another, I will steal Artie away from Kiku! Did I just think something unreasonable? My brain is so messed up...

"Hey Al, you are thinking out loud, again." someone spoke up behind me.

"Shit! Who are you nigga'? Where do you come from? Did you hear me? From which part?" I asked abruptly. I turned around only to find my little twin brother. Thank God it's only Mattie.

"From the 'in some way or another' part. Are you all right? Are you really that gay for him?" he asked with his eyes saying I-knew-it-from-the-start-now-give-me-the-100$-I-bet-two-days-ago look. I know him way too well to tell that.

"I-I'm not gay! And I don't like Arthur!" I yelled embarrassingly. I think my voice was too loud and harsh, and was probably heard by Artie. Yup, that was what happened, except that everyone heard it. Artie looked at me for some seconds and walked away. Shit, was he upset? Should I go after him? First off, I need to take care of the awkwardness in the classroom. Before I could do anything, Mattie threw me out, like literally.

"Go, just go. I'll take care of things." he whispered in my ear. He shut the door and left my by myself in the hallway. Mattie, I love you! I am proud to be your blood related brother!

As fast as a lightning bolt, I dashed towards Arthur's way.

* * *

"Artie! Wait up, dude!" Alfred begged while chasing after the British boy.

"What the bloody hell do you want? Leave me alone!" Arthur yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he affirmed guiltily.

"Sorry about what? Stop following me, it's creepy." Arthur divulged shamelessly.

"At least tell me where you are going!" he replied.

"To the blasted washroom! Do you have any problem with that?" the Brit answered in counterblast.

The American was dumbfounded. A tad later, he burst into laughter. "Your actions are so misleading! Hahahahahahaha! Damn you, I thought you were going to cry. Hahaha!" Alfred explained while chuckling some more.

"Why the bloody hell would I be crying you idiotic twit!" Arthur asked in utter bewilderment. His left eyebrow rose all the way to his forehead while his right one remained close to his eyes. His emerald eyes reflected nothing but what-the-fuck-ness.

"Hey Artie, how's it going with Kiku?" Alfred asked going back to a serious face. His voice showed suspicion.

"That was a quick change of face. Why would you want to know that?" the other boy asked, still confused.

"Oh, I'm just curious." the American answered with a sullen tone.

"Whatever you say. Kiku and I are doing well. That reminds me, yesterday I went to his house and we did plenty of fun activities." Arthur added brightly.

_Fun activities! Like what? Don't tell me they... no... I refuse to believe it! The mental images! AAARRRRGH! _Alfred thought dramatically. His face showed nothing but terror. The horrified expression soon made Arthur anxious.

"What's the matter Alfred? Are you feeling unwell?" he questioned doubtfully. He approached his hand on the American's forehead and softly caressed it. "You don't seem to have a fever. Is it a stomachache?" Arthur added concernedly. That did it. All the unfulfilled desires stocked in Alfred's mind suddenly started to stir up. Without thinking any further, Alfred pushed the British on the nearest wall and brushed his lips against Arthur's. With a relented motion, Alfred pressed his mouth on the boy before him. A feeling of felicity ruled over that one moment but was quickly replaced by the striking reality. He had just kissed a boy. _Him_, to be exact. Terrified by what he had done, Alfred darted in the opposite direction and disappeared in the hollowness of the shady hallways leaving Arthur alone, stupefied and awkward. It took Arthur several seconds to catch the following event. The sudden realization made him crumble on the floor, panting and reddening intensively.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

What the hell did I do! He will curse me forever! AAAAARGGGHHHHH! I'm so stupid! It's so embarrassing I want to die! It's inexcusable no matter how much I apologize! He will kill me with his eyebrows! No, I mean with his evil magic powers! Stupid Arthur! It's his fault for doing something so cute anyway! How should I face him now? Fuck my brain for making me do weird stuff! I hate you stupid brain! I really need to cool down right now. My face is roasting so much I bet we could bake bacon and eggs on it. Maybe I should go outside.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

…

What in the bloody hell just happened? He…kissed me…one the lips…_Alfred_…

HE KISSED ME! OH GOD I WISH I COULD DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Urk… my body is numb and my face feels like it's been burnt by fire! Curse this, I hate myself for enjoying any second of that kiss. How will I speak with him now? More ever, I'm dating someone at this moment. How will I explain this?

* * *

What they two didn't know, was that a certain Japanese fudanshi was hiding and filming the whole time. With an satisfied expression, Kiku approached the blushing boy . He was in the middle of some deep thinking until a Japanese ninja appeared behind him.

"Arthur-kun, do you like Alfred-san?" he questioned curiously out of the blue. This startled Arthur greatly. I mean, a normal human would slam in a wall after being surprised, right?

"W-What nonsense are you blabbering about?" Arthur pronounced alarmed "O-Of course I don't" he kept going while becoming more tense and more panicky. His face showed no different, with a massive tone of scarlet, it was nervous and uneasy.

"Hoho, I see, you are indeed a tsundere." the Japanese boy concluded contently.

"Soon-there-ray? What kind of bloody witchery is that?" Arthur asked agitatedly.

"You can be truly innocent at times." Kiku added with an eager smile which meant no good for the ignorant and unsettled British boy next to him. "You have nothing to worry about" he said while pulling out his phone "I have all the necessary preparations."

* * *

A/N: Honhonhonhonhon~ The party has only started :3 The next challenge will be one of these Japanese collective games where the participants have to do embarrassing stuff. Fanservice much? Oh well, we'll see about that.

See you then, in the next chapter

I wants reviews, meow! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	9. The King

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you will enjoy reading it! ^^

* * *

**HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA.**

* * *

Time is ticking... It's almost it... 4:00! Here it comes!

"VALENTINES TIME!" the students shouted in their fiercest voice.

"Ahem, everyone, please calm down." the president expressed. It was only after several minutes that the heat in the classroom cooled down.

"Thank you for your understanding. Today's challenge is a game suggested by our beloved friend, Honda Kiku!" he announced merrily. "I will let Kiku explain the rules."

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure for me to be here with you all. Today's theme is 'luck'. The game with be the Ou-sama game." he presented happily. He made his way to the chalkboard and wrote the rules on it.

"First, each of you are going to draw a stick. On each stick is written a number which represents your position. Only one of them will be different: the King's stick. The King's task is to pick one or a pair of random numbers of choice and command them to do anything he wishes. The last three kings will choose the next couples. Please enjoy this activity!" with that said, Kiku pulled out a pack of popsicle straws and showed it to the audience. There was no rush among the players, at least not yet. The students were a little hesitant at first but gradually they got the hang of it. Chatters and whispers were heard until someone shouted: "I'm the King! Hahaha, I'm so awesome, hell yeah!" yup, it was him, Gilbert. Couldn't expect less from this guy. "Let me see... I'll ask number 15 to strip to your underwear! Kesesesese~" This order was obviously intended for some guy, but lady Luck decided to do otherwise.

"Um, I think that is me." a soft and delicate voice declared. It was Lili, which meant the brother was present as well.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I misheard something." the so-called brother spat while caressing his rifle's trigger. Eh...pardon me, but how did you manage to bring a rifle to school? Oh well... Putting that aside, the Prussian boy dreadfully stepped back fearing for his life.

"Err...I meant 16! Yeah, 16!" Gilbert corrected nervously. He scouted in the room to see his victim's pitiful face. This number happened to be Roderich, which made the situation far more pathetic than he expected.

"Haha! Lucky me! Now strip you Austrian sissy girl." he mocked pretentiously.

"Why would I strip for you?" Roderich contested.

"The King's orders are absolute!" Gilbert proudly stated. He really enjoyed this. Roderich looked around unsure what to do. Everybody was anticipating something, especially an overexcited Hungarian lady. She had her camera ready for some hot action.

"Fine, I'll do it." the Austrian concluded with compunction. The shirt was first to come off. Unexpectedly, he had a well-built body on which we could see hints of muscles. The shocking revelation swept half of the classmates off their feet, especially girls. After he took off his glasses, it was even less expected to find a handsome and manly face under the lenses. It was too much for a couple of girls who started fainting and fawning over him. The critical part was the pants. He unzipped, and slowly, not rushing, began to undress. It was like strip-tease, for the girls. Finally, he removed his shoes and his socks, but nobody really cared about that part.

"There, are you happy now?" Roderich asked ironically. No he wasn't. Gilbert was amazed by Roderich's surprisingly hot body. His image of Roderich automatically changed. Mattie who was standing next to his boyfriend, stared at him with an aching urge to hit him in the face. Jealousy is sweet, don't you agree? A little further, Elizaveta was practically fuming her face off with thrill. With her camera in hand, she could create any kind of wonders. She was definitely posting this on her yaoi blog.

"Second round!" Kiku exclaimed. This time, the candidates jumped at him seeking for the mighty powers. It was definitely a hilarious scene.

"C'est moi! Oui bien sûre! Honhonhonhonhon~" a certain Frenchman expressed contently while holding the stick with his hand. His other hand was in bandages due to an unfortunate accident. (*cough*Elizaveta*cough*).

"I want number 5 and number 13 to kiss each other on the lips. Honhonhon~" he demanded eagerly.

"Hahaha! I'm number 5! Who will be my Valentine?" Antonio declared chirpily. The Italian boy next to him seemed very dejected about this. "Lovi~, are you number 13?"

"Like hell I would want to be, bastard!" he protested while feigning anger.

"Aww... Don't be so mean Lovi, it hurts Boss' feelings." the Spaniard pouted childishly.

"When did you become my Boss, bastard! Want me to hurt your body more than it already is, huh?" Lovino menaced rashly.

"But yesterday you were so nice... I feel hurt... You even stayed in my bed..." Antonio continued while crawling in a dark corner.

"Shut up, stupid loser! Yesterday's matters are top secret!" the Italian yelled while blushing heavily.

"Ve~ Lovi? What were you doing at Tonio's yesterday?" the Italian's brother stated while joining I the conversation. Antonio's mood immediately got lighter.

"Oh, we were hugging and-" he started but was cut by the bang caused by Vash's fire arm. These Swiss are mad...

"Shut up everyone! I want to get this stupid shit over so I can go home earlier!" the snappy Swiss expressed with fury. With that, silence reigned in the classroom.

"How do you do that?" the Prez asked impressed.

"I try." Vash responded nonchalantly.

"So who on Earth is this damn number 13?" Mathias yelled impatiently. They looked around, searching for this mysterious no. 13. In the middle of the crowd stood a very pale Briton.

"Um... I think it might be me." Arthur murmured quietly.

* * *

Alfred was wandering in the hallways by himself thinking about the consequences to his actions. The more he thought the more terrified he got. What if he hated him? Or even worse, rejected him? The mere thought was truly horrifying.

"Screw this! I'm going back to class!" he finalized. He sprinted back to his classroom and slid the door open. Bad timing Alfred, very bad timing... Arthur was being pulled towards Antonio by many students of the class. The watchers were cheering 'Kiss him!' and 'Just do it!'. Nobody really noticed the American boy's presence.

"Oh Alfred-san, you are back." Kiku remarked.

"What the hell are they doing to m- I mean Arthur?" Alfred yelled while questioning the Japanese shorty.

"We are playing the King's game." Kiku answered with the most natural smile. "The rules are written on the board."

Alfred gave the board a quick view and learnt the rules. "Oh! So it's like this! But they are still harrassing Artie!" he complained unsatisfied.

"Well it's your choice to stop it or to leave it that way." Kiku told him while scheming some extraordinary outcome of this developpement.

"No problem! I will stop it!" Alfred shouted boldly. They say idiots die easily, they say...

The crowd was getting larger and larger. The two victims were now at one inch near each other but they wouldn't give in. Some were trying to prevent it, but most of them were encouraging them. Ironically, the victims hated each other's guts.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone's head turned around to find an American boy standing in front of them.

"I mean... Um..." Alfred tried.

"Well if you're against the idea, why don't you volunteer?" a random bystander asked abruptly.

"Because I already did, you bastards!" Feliciano's brother contested. He was blushing like mad but his honor was not tarnished.

"Lovino... I..." Antonio started with so many emotions which could not be expressed by mere words.

"Shut up you stupid tomato freak! It's all because of you and your damned face! I'm not doing this for fun!" Lovino retorted awkwardly. "Just do it quick..." with that said he closed his eyes expecting for the worst. Antonio leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Lovino's blush went from hot to the sun's maximum temperature, if that was ever possible.

"Sweet~ You taste like tomatoes~" Antonio said joyfully. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"I-it was absolutely h-horrible!" he pretended. Well what can I say, you aren't the best actor out there. With this, Antonio once again crawled in his dark corner and began sobbing.

"F-Fine! I liked it, incompetent queerbag!" the Italian admitted shamefully. Because of this one sentence, the Spaniard leaped on Lovino like a wild dog and started chanting weird songs in Spanish.

"That was like, so freakin' adorable! You two should like, get a room and totally get on it, like really!" Fełiks commented exhilaratingly. He was nearly spazzing but the Hungarian girl was in a higher condition. She was bawling her brains out due to the amount of cuteness.

* * *

"Well, damn, that was close!" Alfred thought . He gave the British a quick glance but the other boy avoided his eye contact. Alfred approached solemnly while Arthur backed up clumsily.

"Hey, don't avoid me, please." Alfred implored sorrowfully.

"I... I'm sorry..." Arthur answered resentfully. The American stepped foward, in front of the Brit.

"I'm sorry for the stupid shit I did to you! Please forgive me!" Alfred shouted while lowering his head. He was waiting for a blow, a punch or something like that. Instead, he received a gentle pat. Arthur is such a sly and sneaky fellow. Well suck it, Alfred!

"I-It's all right. T-There is no need to apologize." Arthur pronounced while looking elsewhere. Then, Alfred gripped Arthur's wrist and stared at Arthur. "Now you can't run away."

"W-Who said I wanted to, you prat!" the British replied urgently.

"Hey, let me see your face." the American blonde demanded.

"W-Why do y-you want to see my face? There is nothing special about it!" he spouted hastily still facing the opposite side. There was no helping it... Alfred used his free hand and turned the British boy's face over. He was reddening. It wasn't any red, it was crimson which meant he was extremely embarrassed.

"Y...You idiot!" the blushing prince shouted.

"Wow, I've never seen any red like this." Alfred declared stunned.

"W-What do you want?" Arthur managed to ask with his cheeks being held. Alfred let go of the Brit's face, and took of his glasses. With the most earnest blue eyes, he stared at the pair of emerald green in front of him. There was a silence, a dreadful and anxious silence. The moment of quietness was soon destroyed by three words.

"I like you."

* * *

A/N: Dan dan dan... Epic cliffhanger! :D Finally I made him confess! I haven't wasted so much effort for nothing. Okay, so the next chapter wil be the continuation of the King game. Send me requests of the things you want to see. The atrocities or the wonders. You decide! ^^ I'll be waiting for many of them! (Fan service much? ^^;)

Stay tuned! ^^

By the King's orders, I want reviews!

-SkyEternal-


	10. Anarchy

A/N: Hehehe, sorry for the cliff-hanger guys. And thanks for the reviews!^^

YES! Finally made it to chapter 10! *self-celebrates* I really didn't expect to get this far. I must thank all of my favourites, followers, reviewers and viewers for giving me motivation to keep on writing. ^^

This chapter will contain a lot of senseless bullshit, jokes jokes. Okay, maybe it will be kind of random but then again, I enjoy chaos. *smirks*

Please sit back and enjoy!^^

* * *

**IF I OWNED HETALIA, USUK WOULD BE CANON.**

* * *

_Back at Alfred's confession..._

"I like you"

Time stopped. A moment of stillness, no sound, no movement. Only two heartbeats dancing through silence. First came shock, then panic. The pulsations grew faster and faster, so fast that it could have caused an explosion.

"Haaah... It's so embarrassing..." Alfred sighed in awkwardness as his face flushed in vivid red. He lost all his strength and crumbled to the ground, face in his palms. Then, he opened a space between his fingers and peeked at Arthur. He had a face in a mixture of shock and of embarrassment.

"So... Um... Like, what do you think?" Alfred asked while looking away. He was blushing furiously and his heart was thumping like a drum's beat.

"I... I-" he started. His condition wasn't much better. Crimson covered all the way to his ears. If someone could get any redder, it would be surprising.

"ARTHUR! C'mere my friend! Whatcha say of a night out at the bar?" a overexcited Danish boy shouted across the room. The intensity of the moment immediately shattered.

"Alfred... I... I'm sorry... I can't give you a proper answer now..." Arthur lied through his teeth. He quickly moved pass where Alfred was standing and went to Mathias. He wasn't escaping from the truth nor was he nervous. Nope, he wasn't, not at all.

"..." Alfred was muted. No words came to describe the feelings going through his mind.

"Wow. That was amazing." Matthew scoffed sarcastically.

"W-What the fuck happened?" Alfred managed spilling out in disbelief.

"I think you were rejected." the Canadian assumed "Or at least postponed."

"Dammit! After all the courage I gathered to say these three stupid words!" the angered boy threw out in frustration. He clenched his fist and hit the floor. He was ashamed of himself, he felt so retarded. He curled up like a depressed cat and sulked silently.

"Come on, Al. It's just the start! Don't tell me you've given up on him already?" Matthew cheered. He could understand the boy. Alfred always got what he desired without putting too much effort. Wooing the Briton could make a change to his life. It wasn't a bad thing.

"You're right Matt, but what can I do to make him fall for me? You know that I suck when it comes to romance." Alfred admitted. He stood up and leaned on the wall while facing the ceiling. The ceiling looked so...white.

"I am not an expert either. Well, you can always ask_ him_." his brother replied unsure of the statement.

"I don't wanna! _He_'s a freaking perv who tries to get in everyone's pants!" Alfred protested in disagreement. It was out of question, if _he_ was the only possible human being to question about this, Alfred would rather wipe the floor with his bare tongue.

"Do you have a better plan, Mr. Hero?" Matthew questioned while giving Alfred a hard look.

"...no..." he answered shamefully. He takes his words back. He would definitely not clean the floor with his licking organ.

"Then it's decided. Contact _him_ when you have time. I'm sure _he_'ll be more than glad to hook you up." Matthew concluded.

* * *

_Kiku's situation..._

'It seems that my plan failed to work... I would have never expected for Arthur-san to reject him. Then again, he _is_ a tsundere... Things might get more complicated now... I should probably ask _him_ to help me out...' Kiku wondered while ignoring the surrounding disorder created thanks to the King game.

"...Kiku!" someone yelled behind him.

Startled, Kiku flashed forward and identified the person. It was Sadiq. The Turkish boy grinned broadly and patted the shorter boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong? You look lost in thought." Sadiq asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. Please do not mind me." Kiku replied while shoving off the other boy's hand.

"Kiku!" another Middle Orient boy called. He was a tall Greek boy with a cat in his hands.

"Sadiq! How many times have I told you to not approach Kiku!" he yelled angrily.

"Says the person who fucks cats every night as a substitute for masturbation." Sadiq retorted grudgingly. These two were enemies since birth. No kidding, they were born in the same hospital and hated each other ever since.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, you're voice is so disgusting that my ears refused to receive it." Hercules sneered back with the same amount of affection.

"Hey-" Kiku, who was desperately trying to stop the two, interrupted.

"Wanna go at it, ya bastard?" Sadiq menaced while cracking his knuckles.

"Excuse me-"

"Don't go crying to your mommy when you lose." the Greek agreed with a threatening accent.

"Please stop this!" Kiku shrieked irritatingly. Kiku was a quiet boy most of the time, but when he couldn't maintain his polite composure, it was dangerous. Behold the terror of angry Japanese men! The two boys who were insulting each other were instantly silenced. They looked at Kiku, then, they mumbled their last words under their breath and left.

"So much trouble..." Kiku complained quietly.

* * *

_Back at the game..._

"Third round!" screamed the class Prez loudly enough to cover all the noise in the room.

The participants rushed over and pulled out their straw in anticipation. Sadly, not everyone was satisfied.

"Oh my god! It's like totally me!" Fełiks exclaimed with shining eyes and an extremely bad idea in mind. "I want like number 7 to, you know like, cross-dress. It would be like totally amazing! Oh my god, I'm so fabulous!"

The students were now fearfully staring at their number. Unfortunately, there had to be a chosen one.

"Oh, this is great. It's really the best." a blonde Canadian deadpanned with an enthusiasm level close to one a student would have in math class. Oh the irony, lovely. "How and why?"

"Oh my effing God! You are like the perfect sample for my new dress! Come with me to the bathroom. You will look absolutely stunning, dear!" the Polish designer chanted while dragging the helpless Canadian out of the room.

Several minutes later, they returned with some fruitful results.

"Fełiks, was the make up and the hairdo really necessary?" Matthew asked him with a doubtful tone.

"Oh trust me, it's perfect." Fełiks replied confidently. He hauled the miserable cross-dresser to the class' door and yanked it open.

"Hello gorgeous, what do you think guys?" the proud blonde questioned while forcing Matthew inside the classroom. It was really the ultimate embarrassment one could ever live. Ironically, the reaction of the viewers wasn't laughter, it was silence. Silence out of utter shock.

"Um... Hi?" Matthew spouted awkwardly. No replies, just silence. "Do I look this ugly?"

"No... It's just that... Wow. Shit just hit the fan..." Alfred managed to say in complete stupefaction. "Are you really my... brother? Or are you my long lost twin sister?"

"Eh... What?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"No seriously, look at you." Alfred replied trying very hard to hide his blush. Matthew was wearing a silky red dress with different shades of white. The dress went all the way to his knees. The upper part was decorated with small flowers made out of fine material. His chest area was covered by a large ribbon finishing with a big bum at the side of her- his arm. Since he was male, Fełiks stuffed some clothing into his dress to substitute the missing breasts. His blond hair was prolonged and it was now reaching to his upper back. There was a little maple pin on the left side of his hair. The make up on his face covered his manly traits and made them look so soft and defined. Even if he had a slightly muscular structure, he still looked like a girl.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Will you get in my bed if I seduce you?" Francis purred with a wink while blowing a kiss. Then, he took his hand and landed a small peck on it. "Voudriez-vous être ma Valentine, ma belle?"

"Hey! Mattea is my girlfriend!" a very angry Prussian claimed furiously.

"Mattea? Girlfriend? Seriously, Gilbert..." Matthew complained sullenly. He had to ignore the feelings of pride and superiority when he heard the albino. Oh Mattie, deep inside you just want to dominate him.

"But you are so fucking cute!" he contested while throwing his arms around the sulky boy-girl. He approached his mouth to Matthew ear and caressed it with the peak of his nose.

"I really want you badly. Like now." he whispered into his partner's ear. Matthew reddened. It wasn't because of Gilbert's statement. It was only because Gilbert squeezed all the blood in Matthew's body, making it reach all the way to his head. Indeed, that was the one and only reason.

"Gil-" Matthew spoke up. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hands off my sister you dickhead!" an overprotective brother objected while pulling the clingy boyfriend off his sibling. With the power that could rival a buffalo, the American swung the sad human onto the chalkboard. Love hurts, doesn't it?

"Mattie, I won't let anyone touch you! It's a Hero's word!" Alfred declared with choking the poor Canadian in his arms.

"Get off me!" Matthew protested in outcry. "Since when did I become your damn sister anyway?"

BANG! A second gunshot was heard.

"Okay, you know what, I am going home." Vash expressed with extreme irritation. The Swiss dragged his sister and went out.

Silence.

A few minutes later, he came back completely soaked and twice as irritated than he already was.

"Fuck you! Don't laugh! It's not my fault if it started raining the second I stepped out!" he complained with a pissed tone.

"Eh… Let's move on…" Eduard suggested. "Fourth round!"

And so, the clashing between the schoolmates continued. Shouting of both anger and victory spread through the air. More skin was shown, more humiliation, more laughter and shame were being conveyed by the students. By the end of the 8th round, it was complete anarchy. Francis' body was covered by only a rose on his crotch. Arthur, Mathias and Gilbert were drunk, half-naked, and singing in their native tongue for God knows why reason. Lars was smoking weed, as usual, while his little sister tried to break his pipe with a pair of scissors. Ludwig was trying very hard to ignore the naked Italian who was running around like a dead chicken. Lovino was massacring Antonio's beautiful body with tons of tomatoes. Vash was too busy protecting his sister from the drunk trio. Sadiq and Hercules were throwing desks at each other while Kiku tried to avoid them. Hungary was trying to knock Gilbert out with her frying pan. Ivan was bullying the three Baltic immigrants with his cheery smile. He soon reconsidered when he saw a suspicious lurking shadow whom he thought was his sister sneaking behind him. Katyusha was weeping at the sight of the chaos. Yao stood next to her ranting something in Chinese. Alfred was being beaten by his lovely baby sister's hockey stick. Briefly said, they forgot the main reason of this cooperative game, if it can still be called a game. It looked more like the miniature version of World War III. After escaping from Ivan's grasp, Eduard took out a microphone and cleared his voice for the next statement.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he hollered in misery. "I REALLY WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH SO I WILL CHOOSE THE COUPLES MYSELF. NUMBER 5 AND 8, 3 AND 15, 14 AND 1. IS IT CLEAR?"

"Y…Yes sir!" the class replied in stupor, except for Ivan, of course. He just stood there with a smile while the Chinese man across his shoulder yelled shitless nonsense at him.

The first pair was Vash…and…Roderich.

Many girls started to giggle, especially Hungary, who was chuckling like a suffocating squirrel.

The second one was Lovino…and…Bella.

Antonio's face went blank as he decayed to the ground like a corpse.

The last one was Heracles…and…Kiku. Since Kiku was already taken, this match up was cancelled.

This disappointed two boys. They could have finally gotten the Japanese out of the way... If you know who I mean...

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY. EVERYONE IS DISSMISSED!" the Estonian concluded with the voice amplifier. 'I should use this more often.' He thought to himself satisfied.

* * *

A/N: That was so fun to write. Like I mentioned a little earlier, I enjoy chaos. As you can see, IT AIN'T NO LIE! I love the Fail Brothers Trio. (England, Prussia and Mathias.) They are the best damn drinking buds ever. :D No seriously, they. are. hilarious.

I'm sorry if the UsUk fluff was disappointing... I don't want them to go out together...yet! Guess who _he _is! ^^ Oh damn, I can't wait to make _him_ and Kiku partners-in-crime. It's going to be epic. Hehehe... *evil grin*

For the next challenge, anyone got an idea? Suggestions will be awesome! ^^ I have a little idea of my own, but I wish to develop it further.

Stay tuned!^^

I will trade you the next chapter with many reviews! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	11. Plan

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me all fuzzy inside. ^^ The next challenge while be a card game. Thanks for the suggestions! It's really appreciated! I'll mention the details in the next chapters. Can't wait. *smirks*

This chapter will be the creation of the plan. Plan for what? Match-making. UsUk FTW. ^^

Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

**If only I owned Hetalia...**

* * *

"Mattie! Don't leave me!" Gilbert begged pitifully.

"Why would I?" Matthew replied in confusion.

"Well, you have like, wings on your back and, it's about thi—s large." he continued dizzily.

"You are drunk, aren't you? Oh please, anything but a drunk Gilbert." the Canadian ranted displeased.

"But Matt—ie~ You are so adorable. Like fuckin' pandas and maple syrup. I fuckin' luv ya." he declared unmindfully.

"You- what? Damn, don't speak until you're sober." Matthew pleaded with embarrassment.

"But i's true~ I-"

"Shut it and go to sleep." the Canadian interrupted without further concern.

Then, the Gilbert fell flat on his face.

"Great, now he's planking on the floor. Get up!" Matthew ordered irritatingly.

No reply.

"Damn, guess he passed out." Matthew sighed in discourage.

The Canadian slung the unconscious body across his shoulders and walked away.

Matthew carried the drunk to his house, but nobody was present. He rung many times but it was useless. He tried calling their house number but there was no answer. Where could Ludwig be at such a hour? He dialled the number once more hoping it would work this time. It didn't. Without much of a choice, he left Gilbert on the porch and left. But that didn't happen, instead, Gilbert held onto one of Matthew's leg and held it so tight that Matthew couldn't yank him off. Poor Matthew, he was now obligated to drag the Prussian back to his home.

* * *

_This evening, on Facebook..._

**Kiku**: hello Francis

**Francis**: bonjour, what brings you here?

**Kiku**: I need some advice concerning love. I figured I should ask you

**Francis**: honhonhon well of course, please tell.

_Matthew joined the conversation_

**Matthew**: hey guys, i hope im not interrupting anything.

**Kiku**: hello

**Francis**: bonjour mo cher, comment-allez vous?

**Francis**: *mon

**Matthew**: good, i have two questions to ask u.

**Francis**: yes?

**Matthew**: first, do u have Gilbert's home tel? Gil passed out and is currently at my place. Al is super pissed at me.

**Francis**: i feel l'amour, honhonhon

**Matthew**: shut up, i know you have their home tel.

**Kiku**: um sorry to bother, but its *** **** ****.

**Matthew**: thx Kiku! Francis ur useless.

**Francis**: ouch, im hurt

**Matthew**: second, i need advice for love.

**Kiku**: you too? Is it Alfred?

**Matthew**: bullseye.

**Francis**: lol, it has been bothering me as well.

**Matthew**: then let's talk

**Kiku**: hai

**Francis**: okay fine.

* * *

**Matthew**: so, our current situation is: Al likes Arthur and vice versa?

**Kiku**: yeah, but Arthur-san is denial about it.

**Francis**: speaking of which, arent you his bf? I mean Kiku.

**Kiku**: more or less, minus the love.

**Matthew**: i see, cuz Al is super jelly over this.

**Francis**: lol, eyebrows is so reckless.

**Kiku**: nothing going on between us.

**Matthew**: Al is literally killing you in his mind, Kiku.

**Kiku**: lol?

**Francis**: ah l'amour~

**Matthew**: so what do we do? Al confessed and got rejcted

**Matthew**: *rejected

**Francis**: QUOI?!

**Kiku**: yeah...

**Matthew**: i know... its weird.

_Francis left the conversation_

**Matthew**: Francis?

**Kiku**: ...

_Francis joined the conversation_

**Francis**: sorry about that, i had to express my emotions.

**Matthew**: um, okay? Lol

**Kiku**: ...

**Matthew**: so? Any ideas or suggestions?

**Kiku**: well we could make Arthur jelous of Alfred

**Kiku**: *jealous

**Francis**: thats a classic. I don't think it'll work on eyebrows.

**Matthew**: we never know until we try

**Francis**: don't say I didn't warn you when you fail.

**Kiku**: you never know. Maybe it'll work?

**Francis**: who knows?

_Antonio joined the conversation_

**Antonio**: Francis! Hola, I need help!

**Francis**: bonjour

**Kiku**: ...who are you again?

**Matthew**: hi there.

**Antonio**: Anyway, HEEEEELLPPPPP MEEEEE FRANCIS! Dx

**Francis**: the hell you want? Spit it out already, we are in a very serious conversation.

**Antonio**: Well Lovino is dating someone, AND IT ISN'T MEEEEEE! WHAT DO I DO? It's Bella, hes dating Bella… DDDx

**Francis**: somehow I can feel your tears through the computer screen.

**Matthew**: er... okay?

**Kiku**: …

**Francis**: well your one-sided love is desperate… does he even knoe how you feel?

**Francis**: *know

**Antonio**: …I don't think so?

**Matthew**: lol

**Francis**: *facepalms* you are so reckless, that's why women don't like you.

**Kiku**: Did you ever confess? Sorry for the rudeness…

**Antonio**: No… hahaaha xD

**Francis**: you should probably tell him and then we'll see.

_Lovino joined the conversation_

**Lovino**: Oi bastard, you forgot to bring the t

**Lovino**: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?

**Antonio**: Lovi, hello~

**Francis**: awkward…

**Matthew**: LOL

**Kiku**: hello Lovino

**Lovino**: Bastard, you better explain

**Antonio**: the thing is… I like you Lovi

**Lovino**: what?

**Antonio**: Im serious

**Lovino**: how can I trust that? It could be someone else on your account. Yeah, who the hell are you?

**Antonio**: But Lovi! Boss is hurt…

**Lovino**: OMG, its really you, Antonio…

**Antonio**: Yeah! It's me! So Lovi?

_Lovino left the conversation_

**Antonio**: LOVI! I'm sorry, I take it back, really, I'm sorryyyy!

_Antonio left the conversation_

**Kiku**: … … …

**Matthew**: what was that? xD

**Francis**: there are only morons on this planet… Nobody understands l'amour!

**Matthew**: Shut up Francis.

**Kiku**: Can we go back to our conversation?

**Matthew**: yeah, let's do that.

* * *

**Francis**: So, we're back at square one…

**Kiku**: seems like it…

**Matthew**: how about we bring Arthur into a bar ant get him drunk? He'll spill the beans for sure. We could also blackmail him with the ibfo.

**Francis**: you Canadians are dangerous…

**Kiku**: I think it's a plausible option.

**Francis**: It'll be funny. Honhonhon~

**Matthew**: So this will be our plan B

**Kiku**: What's plan A?

**Matthew**: Make Arthur jealous.

**Kiku**: oh okay

**Francis**: how about we make Alfred shine and Arthur is going to be enamored.

**Matthew**: how do we do that?

**Francis**: well, we could disguise ourselves into kidnappers. Then two of us will take Arthur while the other tells Alfred about the situation.

**Kiku**: I kind of like it. Let's make that plan C

**Matthew**: Sorry, I don't want any broken bones…

**Francis**: true that.

**Kiku**: how about we lock them up into a closed space?

**Matthew**: it could work, but they could ask for help…

**Francis**: I'll lure Arthur into the room. Kiku, you'll go with Alfred and make him go into the same room.

**Kiku**: I remind you that Alfred isn't quite fond of me right now…

**Matthew**: I could do it.

**Francis**: Sure, make sure they don't have their bags or cellphones.

**Matthew**: I guess it could work. That'll be plan D.

**Kiku**: When should we take action?

**Francis**: How about tomorrow?

**Matthew**: Why not?

**Francis**: Make sure to bring a walkie-talkie.

**Kiku**: What for?

**Francis**: to communicate with each other while we're not together.

**Matthew**: no prob

**Francis**: I can't wait… Honhonhon~

**Kiku**: I'm looking forward to this.

**Matthew**: sorry guys, Al wants to use the computer, I'll be going. Byebye

**Francis**: au revoir mon cher

**Matthew**: creeper, get outta here

**Kiku**: goodbye

_Matthew left the conversation_

**Francis**: I'll get going as well

**Francis**: Au revoir

**Kiku**: See you tomorrow.

_The chat has ended_

* * *

A/N: I had a blast while writing this! ^^ Sorry for the Spamano part, I'll develop this in the future chapters. Don't worry, I like Spamano so rest assured. Translation: Don't worry, I won't kill anyone.

I wonder why I'm using the term Prussian... It doesn't exist anymore... Well whatever, Gilbert without Prussia is like England without eyebrows. Suck it biatches. jkjk ^^ I don't like to use the term German for Gilbert, it sounds so wrong xD. Sorry if my logic is confusing, live with it, :P.

Anyway, I could totally imagine these three having a Facebook conversation about matching Alfred and Arthur. xD I'll have some fun plotting their deed... hehehehehehe...

Please review!^^

-SkyEternal-


	12. The Power of Tomatoes

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating! I had to study for my exams! So many of them! Dx Well, guess what, I made it through...alive! I ain't dead yet! It's goint to take more than that to kill me. Or maybe you already murdered me in your heads... xD Oh well, studies are studies, you can't avoid them.

This chapter is a Omake. Sorry for letting your hopes up... I hope you enjoy every ounce of my suffering anyway. The awesome plan starts in the next chapter. I'm going to make the Bad Friends Trio collaborate with Kiku and the rest. It's going to be _real_ fun. Hehehe...

Anyway, sit back and enjoy this silly little Spamano chapter.

* * *

**HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUTA-SENSEI.**

* * *

_Later that night..._

**Lovino's POV**

Fuck... Fuck this... Fuck that... FUCK _EVERYTHING_! It's all that bastard's fault! Why does my face feel so hot? Anyway, what kind of fucking nonsense did I just read? It's impossible that he...you know...well...eh...that sappy line... Fuck this shit! I'm sure it was a mistake. He must have mistaken me for my stupid fratello. I mean nobody would want a second-rated Italian. So it must have been a misunderstanding...

...

Why do I feel so damned depressed? The throbbing in my chest won't stop... FUCK! When did I become so damn sensitive and emotional? It's all that fuckhead's fault!

Ding! Dong!

Doorbell... Which motherfucker is it? It's probably my poor excuse of a brother... Was he dumped by the German potato? That would be great actually. I hate the potato bastard, I think I made that clear enough.

I dragged myself away from the comfy sofa I was resting on and walked to the door.

"Coming." I pronounced grumpily.

I opened the door, glanced at my visitor and shut the door immediately. I ran back to the sofa and buried my face into one of the pillows.

"Lovi! Lovi! Open up! It's cold outside! Let me in!" He yelled desperately.

"Shut up! What are you doing here, bastard?" I shouted back at him.

"I'll tell you if you let me in." He bantered.

"No thanks, stay outside." I refused nonchalantly. But the truth is, I was dead anxious.

"Fine, I'll stay here until you let me in." He announced persistently.

"What? But you'll freeze to death! Not that I really care..." I warned carelessly.

"My fate is in your hands." He declared with a smile. Yeah, somehow I could feel his stupid cheerful dumb smile through the door.

To open or not to open? Well, since I'm an Italian gentleman, it is my responsibility to help the ignorant fools. Yeah, that's right, I can't tarnish my gentleman pride. I have to let him in, not that I really want to.

Once again, I marched slowly towards the door and nervously, I opened the infamous wooden plank.

"Yay! You opened for me!" The bastard rejoiced.

"It wasn't for you! I-It's just a little hot in here." I defended.

"You could have simply opened a window, you know?" He teased.

"S-Shut up! Get in before I slam this fucking door in your face!" I argued.

"Sorry for intruding!" He chanted typically.

"You better be." I grunted.

* * *

_Later..._

Two in one is what you would call the population of this small room. One was tapping his foot furiously; the other was smiling like an idiot.

"So..." The Italian started off.

"So?" The other teenager asked while tilting his head on the side.

"The fuck are you doing in my house at this hour! It's fucking 10 p.m.!" Lovino complained in frustration. The more air he used to project his voice, the faster his pulse grew.

"Oh right!" Antonio remembered. He pulled out a bag and showed it to Lovino. "I came to give you tomatoes!"

"Tomatoes? At 10 fucking p.m.? For no apparent reason? Are you fucking kidding me?" The short-tempered adolescent protested in both confusion and irritation.

"Well...umm...there's something else." The Spaniard added.

Then, Lovino's temper dropped instantaneously. Intense heartbeats resonated in the Italian boy's chest as cold sweat began to gather on his face.

"W-What is it?" Lovino inquired troubled.

"About the message..." He began reflectively. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you or traumatize you! I'm truly sorry! Please forgive me! I just wanted to tell you how I feel... I'm not really expecting a reply." Antonio confessed.

It was a big shock for the other boy. The boundless silence put an emphasis on the tension. The Spainard gazed at Lovino, but he soon averted his eyes when the Italian opened his mouth to vocalize something.

"I don't understand... Why me?" Lovino asked intrigued. He stared at Antonio with such intensity that it made the other male uncomfortable.

"How should I put this? Love is a very mysterious thing!" Antonio explained with a gleeful grin.

"Don't give me that! Anyway... I can't return your feelings because I'm not sure myself." Lovino replied flustered.

"You mean...that I might get a chance?" Antonio beamed hopefully.

"I-I never said that you bastard! In any case, I'm currently dating Bella!" The angry Italian protested.

That hit Antonio like a meteor smash. It swept away all of his self-worth as he crept into a gloomy corner of the room, sobbing.

"I see..." The Spaniard uttered pitiably. "I am not wanted by the Italian population because Belgic people are cooler..."

Lovino gave the mourning man a desperate look and sighed.

"I never said that either..." He murmured sullenly. "It's just that whenever I see you, my insides feel like they've been ripped out, my heartbeat rises like fuck and I feel like I have a fever. I hate this, it kills me." The Italian ranted. "Am I sick or something?"

As he heard these words, Antonio crawled back to the sofa and faced Lovino with an eager stare.

"Is this my cue to kiss you?" Antonio asked promptly.

"Wha-What the fuck?" Lovino exclaimed surprised. "What do you mean?"

"All the things you annotated earlier are symptoms of love..." The Spanish explained bashfully.

Lovino's face went completely white. Seconds later, the said face flushed into a deep carmine red.

"So Lovi..." Lovino flinched as he heard the words coming.

"GO DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The blushing teen screamed in embarrassment.

"Hahahahahaha~ you're so cute!" Antonio chirped blissfully.

"I NEVER SAID I WOULD DATE YOU!" The maddening brunette denied furiously.

"I never implied you will." The other European replied casually.

"You-" Pause. "BASTARD!" The Italian continued ragingly. The boy clenched his fists and hit Antonio, which, obviously, the Spaniard blocked with ease. He grabbed the other's wrists in order to prevent further damage.

"Calm down Lovi, boss hasn't fully recovered yet." Antonio wept defenselessly.

"I don't care! It's your entire fault!" Lovino shouted mercilessly as he tried to free himself. Then, the Italian could yell no more. A kiss on the lips was enough to shut him up. Antonio pulled away before the Italian's anger rose any higher. But surprisingly, it didn't happen.

"Wha…you…I don't…" Lovino muttered dumbfounded.

"Sorry… I couldn't stop myself…" Antonio apologized as he released Lovino's hands. "So… Did you dislike it?"

"…"

"…no" The Italian whispered quietly.

"Woah… You're not going to hit me or anything?" The other European questioned perplexed.

"You want me to hit you or what?" Lovino countered fiercely.

"Hahaha…no thanks, I'm good." Antonio decided.

…

…

Awkward silence…

…

"Lovi?" The Spaniard broke off.

"W-What, bastard?" Lovino retorted defensively.

"Do you like me?" Antonio asked daringly.

"WHAT?" Lovino shouted dismayed.

"Do you like me?" He asked again. This time, he locked his gaze into Lovino's chestnut eyes. "Tell me no while looking at my eyes. Only then, I'll stop teasing you. But I'll never be sorry for loving you."

"You-" Lovino started. "I don't…like…"

"Mmh? I can't hear you." Antonio taunted.

"I hate you! I hate you for making my heart beat so fast! I hate you for looking so handsome! I hate you for always cheering me! I hate you and your stupid smile! I hate your heartwarming voice! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Lovino yelled intensifying his voice as each sentence escaped his mouth.

…

"I'm not dreaming am I?" The Spanish asked stunned by the sudden confession. "If I am, let me sleep a little longer…"

"You bastard! After forcing so many embarrassing words out of my mouth, you still think this is fake?" Lovino spouted completely annoyed. Aren't Spaniards wonderfully dense?

"I guess it's real." Antonio affirmed still bewildered.

"I guess you're stupid." Lovino spat back.

"But you love me for it." The other teased.

"I don't!" The Italian contested.

"Oh really?" The Spaniard quizzed.

"Stupid dumbass!" Lovino quibbled.

"I love you too" The dark brown haired male answered.

"Stop adding to my embarrassment." The hazel eyed boy muttered.

"I'm so happy I could die! Hahahaha!" Antonio declared with ecstasy.

"Shut up. It's getting late, please go home." The Italian complained.

"Okay~ See you tomorrow Lovi. And please break up with Bella!" Antonio implored.

"What? I can't do that!" Lovino protested. The Spaniard ignored the objections and stepped out of Lovino's house, ten times, no, one hundred times more cheerful than he usually was.

"Adios! Mi amor!" Antonio waved and blew a goodbye kiss.

"Arrivederci…" The Italian rendered.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was this? I truly hope you are satisfied because this chapter ate away many hours of my slumber... Writing a fanfic is tough...(duh) I hope you look forward to the next chapter. It's going to be some kickass Prussian awesomeness.

Next challenge is... STRIP POKER. Somehow, I'm going to include alcohol, just to make matters worst xD. Lol, we should never do this in a high school.

Reviews or tricks!^^ (lol, Halloween was two days ago)

-SkyEternal-


	13. Four lurking devils

**A/N: **Quick update is quick. Well, it's not that quick but considering the last one, it is. ^^ Anyway, here is a longer chapter to compensate the previous late update.

The matchmaking shall commence. Like I mentioned before, the masterminds are Bad Friends Trio + Kiku and Matthew. Sadly, Antonio won't be participating because he's too busy courting our favourite tomato lover.

Get ready for a messed up strategy and some cracking action!

**Edit:** Yes, I know I made mistakes. Sorry about that. ^^;

By the way, in this chapter, the organizers will be called by their family name. Some conditions apply.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**FOR THE THIRTEENTH TIME, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

_Four organizers' conversation..._

_**?**__: Bonnefoy here, do you receive me? I'm standing near the Tea Shop, over._

_**?**__: Yes. Williams on the line. I'm on the other side of the street, over. _

_**?**__: Honda desu, I read you five on five. 7 o'clock from target no.1, over. _

_**Bonnefoy**__: Target eyebrows at five o'clock. Let's move out. Beilschmidt, report your position, over. _

_**?**__: Beilschmidt here. I'm behind the garbage can near target eyebrows. Where's Carriedo? over._

_**Bonnefoy**__: Carriedo is experiencing the wonders of l'amour. Beilschmidt, follow target eyebrows, over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: Could you sound any gayer? Seriously? Anyway, roger, sir! Kesesesesese~ over._

_**Williams**__: Shut up guys. Target eyebrows has started moving. Let's go, over. _

_**Honda**__: Hai, desu. Over. _

_**Williams**__: Plan A on the go! over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: Plan A? What plan?over. _

_**Honda**__: Plan A: Make Arthur-san jealous. _

_Plan B: Get him drunk so he spills the info. Further blackmail purposes. _

_Plan C: Make Alfred-san woo him. Typical hero and villain play. _

_Plan D: Lock both of them in a closed place. Make sure to prevent any communication with the outside world. _

_That's all our plans so far, over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: Ja... I like plan B and D better, kesesese~ over._

_**Williams**__: Seriously, let's go, over._

_**Beilschmidt**__: Roger Birdie, over._

_**Francis**__: Répendez l'amour mes amis~ over._

* * *

_Somewhere on the street..._

It was very early in the morning when the British blonde went out. The sun was still rising, leaving the sky in a pinkish blue colour. The boy stared at the remaining stars and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. He roamed down the avenue, feeling blue. He headed to the place where he could feel at ease, the Tea Shop. The morning breeze was fresh, although a little cold.

"Hah... I don't feel well. I knew I should've stayed home..." Arthur said discouraged.

He wandered on the streets, barely showing any signs of life. He walked at a peripatetic pace, slightly focusing at his footwork. He seemed like a desolating soul. Much at his demise, he couldn't notice the four lurking daredevils waiting for him to take the bait.

"What do I do with my life?" He sighed with the most crestfallen voice ever.

* * *

_Further down the street..._

_**Bonnefoy**__: Arthur... Big brother can console you, honhonhon~ If only you were always this cute..._

_**Williams**__: Yo Francis, we're trying to hook up Arthur and Alfred, not you and everyone else, over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: What happened to the awesome code names? Not awesome Birdie, over. _

_**Williams**__: Says you, Beilschmidt, over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: No! Don't call me that! You sound like a teacher! Call me Kaiser Awesome, kesesese, over. _

_**Kiku**__: Why do I feel like we're never going to succeed? Over_

_**Williams**__: I agree Honda, over. _

_**Bonnefoy**__: LIES! We are going to succeed! With the power of l'amour! Over._

* * *

"What was that sound?" Arthur asked himself as he turned over. He peered suspiciously and waited for something to come out. He was about to seek the sound's origin until...

"Meow! Meow!"

"Oh, it's just a cat." He sighed relieved.

Or is it?

* * *

_**Bonnefoy**__: Good job Honda! Over. _

_**Honda**__: Anytime sir, over._

* * *

Arthur continued his gloomy walk and arrived in front of the Tea Shop. Seeing his target approaching, agent Bonnefoy escaped to another location. The poor Briton, blinded by his depressive feelings, didn't notice the loud crash caused by Bonnefoy as he ran into a pole.

* * *

_**Beilschmidt**__: Wow, just wow, over._

_**Williams**__: *facepalms*_

_**Bonnefoy**__: I didn't know there was a pole here! And now my beautiful face is ruined, over. _

_**Williams**__; Nobody cares about your face, Bonnefoy, over._

_**Honda**__: Hey! Isn't that Alfred-san? Over. _

_**Williams**__: You're right! Why is he here? _

_**Beilschmidt**__: Who knows. Anyway, perfect opportunity for plan A! Kesesese, over. _

_**Bonnefoy**__: Bonne idée! Over. _

_**Beilschmidt**__: Okay, Bonnefoy, go talk to Alfred. Honda, you go lure Arthur out. Make sure he sees Bonnefoy chatting with Alfred. Birdie and the awesome me will stay at our positions, over. _

_**Bonnefoy**__: Oui chef! Over_

_**Honda**__: Hai desu! Over._

_**Williams**__: Wow, you sure are an awesome tactician, over._

_**Beilschmidt**__: Of course I am Birdie! You used the word awesome! Kesesesese~ over. _

_**Williams**__: Your foolishness is rubbing onto me. Over_

_**Beilschmidt**__: My awesomeness you mean, over. _

_**Williams**__: Suit yourself Gilbert, over. _

* * *

Alfred was not happy today. First reason: he lost in his favorite game. Second reason: the McDonalds discount was over. Last reason: he couldn't face Arthur anymore. He sighed, for the fifth time in one minute as he slowly marched into the street. He stopped at the Tea Shop, just to observe the place where his crush spent most of his mornings. He sighed again.

"This place reeks of tea... I hate tea..." Alfred spoke to himself. 'But Kiku likes it so it's fine.' He added in his mind.

He glanced at the store. It's fancy glass door was not to be unnoticed. He was about to leave until a certain Frenchman called him.

"Bonjour Alfred, how are you today?" He exclaimed joyously.

"Go away Francis, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Alfred rejected coldly.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Francis faked pain. "Let me guess, it's eyebrows isn't it?"

Then, Alfred's face turned as white as a ghost.

"Bullseye." said the French male.

"I-It doesn't concern you!" The American quibbled nervously.

"Anything that concerns l'amour concerns me." Francis stated.

"Shut up!" Alfred protested with a blush.

"Do you want to know Arthur's secrets? Big brother knows plenty of information." The Frenchman bribed with a broad grin.

Alfred didn't say anything for a while. Then, he faced the the Frenchy with a pouting face.

"Fine, tell me." He demanded with a slight frown.

"Here goes, are you ready?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, yeah, skip the lame part." The blonde implored irritated.

"Calm down Alfred. I know you're excited." Francis teased. "So anyway, did you know that Arthur has a tattoo on his lower back?"

"WHAT? Artie has a tattoo? Oh my God, a person like him has a tattoo? That's so unexpected!" Alfred shouted in shock. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"It's a secret. Honhonhon~" Francis said. Alfred decided to ignore that.

"Tell me more!" He begged.

"Sure mon ami. Did you know that Arthur was an ex-delinquent?" Francis declared smirking. "I remember when he destroyed Antonio's armada collection. I can't believe he sank all of his little ships down the toilet..." Francis sighed nostalgically.

"He was...a delinquent?" Alfred

"You bet he was! I can remember it like it was yesterday! Ah, good times." Francis recalled smilingly. "Oh yeah, he might look like a neat goody-two-shoes freak, but he's actually a pervert."

Alfred didn't manage to process all the information. He just glared at Francis' lips as they were articulating lively. He was completely stupefied by all the secrets hidden behind the stick-up-his-ass gentleman's face. His real nature was truly fearful. But Alfred was already ready to accept every flaw in order to gain the other boy's affection. He was stubborn, persistent, annoying and reckless most of the time, but he could also be adorable and loving when he felt like it. It was the first time that Alfred encountered such a difficult boy which made it all more interesting.

"...and yeah that's how he defeated the beautiful me in combat." Sigh. "Alfred, are you listening?" Francis paused to see if the boy was paying attention. Figures that he wasn't.

"Ah... Sorry 'bout that. Hey Francis, what does Arthur like?" The American boy asked curiously.

"That's a tough question... Well I guess he likes to read since he does it all the time. Oui! He likes to drink tea and to cook. Even if his cooking is a biological culinary weapon...the horror. Anyway, I've heard that he's into mystical creatures, like fairies and unicorns... Dieu...he has no sense of style...ugh..." Francis described with complaint and disgust.

"What? Unicorns? That's just... Pfff... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!" Alfred said as he let out a thunderous laugh.

"That's not it! There is more!" Francis annouced victoriously.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Alfred answered with enthusiasm.

"So you see..."

* * *

_The two that were left out..._

_**Beilschmidt**: Kesesese! It seems that Alfred took the bait. What's your situation Birdie? Over._

_**Williams**: Plan A is running smoothly. Honda is doing a great job, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Copy that. Honda, do you receive me? Over._

_**Honda**: ... ..._

_**Beilschmidt**: I repeat, Honda, do you receive me? Over_

_**Honda**: ... Arthur-san, I'm going to the washroom._

_**Beilschmidt**: Honda?_

_**Honda**: Please excuse me Beilschmidt, I had to distract him, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Whatever. Anyway, it's time. Get going, over._

_**Honda**: Roger that, over._

_**Williams**: Again, wow. Why are you so good at this? You don't sound like an amateur, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Aww... Curious about my awesome past Birdie? Anyway, Old man Fritz was the one who thought me all about war tactics and strategies. I wish he was still alive...over..._

_**Williams**: I see... I'm sorry for your old man...over..._

_**Beilschmidt**: It wasn't you fault... Anyway, enough unawesome stories. It's time to spy on them. Be the most quiet possible Birdie. I don't want my awesome plan to fail, over._

_**Williams**: Even if I didn't want to, I'll still be unnoticed...over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Don't say that! I will never leave you alone, over._

_**Williams**: You are such a sappy romantic boyfriend, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Hey! I was just being nice! Anyway, let's go, over._

_**Williams**: Roger sir, over._

* * *

"Arthur-san, it's getting late. We should probably go to school now." Kiku suggested while staring at the clock located on the wall of the store.

"I think so too. Let's go, shall we?" Arthur affirmed. He and Kiku left their seats and walked to the exit. With a gentleman's gallantry, the Briton opened the door for his boyfriend, who acquiesced with a nod.

"The weather is nice today..." Kiku declared glancing at the clear blue sky.

"It is quite nice, isn't it? I'm glad it's not raining. It rains all the time in my country. At one point it's irritating." The gentleman complained slighty. "Ah, I'm sorry to get off topic."

"It's all right, I don't usually hear about your country anyway." Kiku replied casually. He looked up front to find an American talking with a Frenchman. "Oh, isn't that Alfred?" He pointed out.

Hearing this, the British boy froze on the spot. He tried not to look at his direction until he heard a very loud French accented laugh.

"That bloody frog! What is he doing with Alfred!" Arthur protested, angry.

"They look like they are having a good time." Kiku added to make matters worse. Apply salt on the wound, as they say.

"Bloody moron, he looks so damn happy with the frog. How come he never smiles like that with me? Stupid. It's not like I care anyway!" Arthur ranted.

"Arthur-san... Who are you talking to?" Kiku asked confused.

"N-Nobody!" The other protested embarrassingly.

"Could it be that... Are you jealous?" The Japanese questioned boldly.

"L-Like hell I am! Why would I be?" The Briton disclaimed nervously. His face was getting redder and redder. His movements were very fidgety and he started sweating a little.

"Um... Arthur-san? Could it be that you like Alfred." Kiku quizzed slyly.

Arthur choked on air by the stupor of the question.

"W-What the bloody hell are you blabbering about? This isn't funny." Arthur replied surprised.

"Your words are contradicting your body... Why are you so nervous?" The otaku sage kept on asking.

"That's... It's because we have a test today! Yeah, that's why!" The Briton denied.

"Arthur-san... Just admit it... It hurts to see you struggle so much..." Kiku sighed hopelessly.

"I will never admit that I like Alfred!" Arthur yelled reddening further.

"You just did." Kiku stated.

"I... You bloody tongue manipulator..." The British young lad admitted shamefully.

"I knew it." Kiku smiled as he answered. Oh the wonders... If only Arthur knew the internal conflict Kiku had with himself to not let out his inner fanboy squeal. If that ever existed...

"What? How did you know?" The denial male questioned, baffled.

"It's written all over your face." He replied joyfully.

"Am I that obvious?" The opposite boy asked honestly.

"More than you'll ever know." Kiku concluded satisfied. 'OH MY GOD, USUK, JOKER, MIKAKU ONCHI, WHATEVER, IS REAL! MY OTP IS LEGENDARY! GOD, I HAVE TO TELL HUNGARY-SAN ABOUT THIS!' He thought silently. After all, Japanese people are really good in hiding their emotions...

* * *

_**Beilschimidt**: Kesesese~ This went better than expected, over._

_**Williams**: Yeah, he already confessed everything. I guess we can skip plan B, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: No! I want to see eyebrows drunk! It's going to be hilarious, over._

_**Williams**: Gilbert, we don't have time for this. More ever, I think we should go to school now. We're going to be late, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Who cares about school? We can simply skip it, over._

_**Williams**: We have a test today. A very important one. I don't want to fail it, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Nerdie Birdie. Fine, I'll go because you insisted, over._

_**Williams**: Oh my God, Gilbert is listening to my requests. Is it the start of apocalypse? Over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Hey! Give me some credit! I can perfectly follow anyone's orders. Okay, maybe not anyone, but I can do that for you. Because I am this awesome, over._

_**Williams**: I don't know whether I should feel honoured or humoured. _

_**Beilschmidt**: Birdie, you're being unawesome, over._

_**Williams**: I was only joking, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Kesesese, I know, over._

_**Williams**: Tsk, let's go, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: I'm being tsk'd by someone less awesome than me. How dare you Birdie! Over._

_**Williams**: Serves you right you conceited bastard, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Woah there. Is there something wrong? You seem a little pissy today, over._

_**Williams**: Sorry... It's because I couldn't sleep last night, I'm so tired, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Why is that? Over._

_**Williams**: My brother was not feeling well so he came and slept with me, over._

_**Beilschmidt**: What? He slept with you! I never thought you were interested in incest... That bastard! Nobody sleeps with Mattie except for me! Over._

_**Williams**: Not in that way! Over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Oh okay...over._

_**Williams**: Awkward...over._

_**Beilschmidt**: Um... Let's go to school! Haha...over._

_**Williams**: Yeah, let's do that, over._

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? There was more PruCan than anything else in this chapter... Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it because I had a good time writing this. Honestly, I don't ship PruCan but I'm okay with the pairing. I ship PruHun. Haters gonna hate.

Damn this, is such a bitch... I edited so many things and it didn't let me re-publish... stupid...

Anyway, the fact that Gilbert planned everything is based on the fact that Prussia, the kingdom, had wonderful strategies. I knew it could come in handy.

Today is November 11... Remembrance day. Let's pray for all the war veterans and the soldiers who died in battle.

Translations:

_Répendez l'amour mes amis~ : _Spread the love my friends.

_Bonne idée! :_ Good idea!

Hope you enjoy! Review please, I'm not updating until I get 45 reviews. ^^

-SkyEternal-


End file.
